Daddy Won't Hurt You!
by Ejdrup
Summary: AU. What if John had had a little more tequila and less hunting? Can the brothers run away from their father, and if they do, can they keep hiding? Or will they one day get the worst surprise ever? Completed!
1. Beginnings

_The ideas is from the episode Nightmare, what if John had had a little more tequila and less hunting? __This is an AU, and I know John probably wouldn't be like this, that's why it's an AU!  
When the story starts Dean is 16, Sam is 12.__  
__**Warning:** Child abuse, and some strong __language.  
__**Disclaim: **__Don't own anything!_

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings.**

As the front door slammed, Dean knew his dad, no not _dad_, the 'dad' he knew had died 12 years ago with his mother, no, John, was coming home, after one of the many nights on a bar.

Dean knew he shouldn't be awake; John would be pissed off if he knew, but Dean was awake every night, until the exhaust took over, and forced him into sleep, which meant he only got a couple of hours sleep, but as long as he could make sure Sam was safe, and John wouldn't do him anything this night, it was okay. He heard the soft snoring beside him, and then raised his head to see Sam sleeping on the bed next to his.

Because John couldn't handle a job for more than 4 week, Dean had had to skip school, so he could work, to pay the bills, pay for the apartment they were living in, with only 2 rooms; a bedroom for John, and then the brothers shared a room, but in this case Dean was glad they did, a small living room and a even smaller kitchen, and at last a bathroom with a shower, a toilet and washbasin, standing so close only one person could be out there at a time. And to pay for the various other things they needed, as food, cloth and so on.

Dean had to use fake IDs and lie about his age everywhere, just to keep the whole thing running. Dean had planned to run away with Sam, but he wouldn't before he was old enough, though he knew how to fake IDs and was a pretty good liar, he wouldn't live on a lie, he couldn't do that to Sam, and instead he could make the last two years with this motherfucker as good as possible for Sam.

Dean's thoughts where cut of as the door to their room was slammed open, and John was standing looking more angry then ever in the door opening, and suddenly everything came back to Dean, the thoughts he had tried to forget, and wouldn't be reminded of, but here they came.

……

After Mary died they lived in a motel room. John had some weeks off from work, and was told to go see a psychiatrist, but he didn't. Instead he just sat home, looking out the window, staring out, into the nowhere. That left Dean with the responsibility for Sam _and _John. Dean had to change Sam's diapers, give him baths, play with him, put him to sleep, and feed him. Furthermore he had to bring the food to John, and tell him when they needed stuff. The only thing John would do was to go out shopping.

The first 6 years went on like that, Dean taking care of the family, though they had moved away from Kansas, and John worked, (well he said he was working, and came home with money), John was still staring out into the nowhere, not looking at his boys, and when he did, it was only a look filled with anger, usually not talking, he only yelled when something was wrong, or Sam was crying, telling Dean to shut Sam up. And only buying what they needed, no more nor less.

And of course Dean had a hard time in the school. Couldn't think of anything other than his baby brother was in day care, and he had to pick him up, and that his father would be sitting home, staring at nothing, only waiting for them to come home, so he could yell at them, telling them they were late, by some reason Dean was always late, even the few times he had truant for the last lesson, and had been home an hour before he should have.

But Dean could live with that, as long as Sam was there with him, his responsibility, probably the only reason Dean was still alive. It was always a joy when Dean picked up Sam from day care, and Sam was telling about his friends, and what they had done, and Dean could only be happy for his brother, trying to do anything so Sam could live an almost perfect life, though it became a lot harder when Sam started asking questions.

"Dean, why doesn't dad look at us? Why doesn't he talk? Why do you have to do everything? It should be dad's job. How did mom die?" And so on.

Dean always gave half answers, not telling the whole truth, not sure he knew it himself, and he just told dad was tired, and exhausted, and needed some time alone, and Dean had to take care of Sam meanwhile, and he didn't know how mom died.

But it was when Sam came with the, "Dean, you're the best big brother in the whole world", "Dean thanks for being there for _me_" and "Dean I love you." That made Dean's day, and kept him going, and did that the crappie life he was living, wasn't that bad.

But after 6 years, bad went to worse.

John found out, that when you drink, especially when you get drunk, you let out your emotions, and that was what he did. The think was, he didn't started joke about it, or started crying. No, he stated punching.

It started the night after Dean's 10th birthday, John had gone out, and came home about 4 am. When he had returned, Dean had wakened, and could hear someone fall. He had hurried out to see what it was, and had found John lying on the floor.

As Dean rushed over, he could smell a weird and strong smell of something coming from John, and when he tried to help him up, he had just pissed John off.

With a lot of trouble, John stood up, and yelled at Dean telling him to _never_ touch him again. And then John had hit him. Not just a little slap, but really hit him, across the face, so hard Dean given a scream, and had fallen down, lying on the floor. John had seen that as an opportunity, and had release his belt, and stated hitting Dean with it.

Dean had scream, and begged his father to stop, but it just seemed to keep going, and every hit hurt like he was someone was cutting him, and then burned the wound afterwards.

It only stopped when a small gasp could be hurt from the door to Dean and Sam room. _Oh God, Sam!_

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam had asked in a fearful voice.

Dean hadn't had a change to answer, 'cause John was already moving over to Sam, so instead Dean started yelling to John, telling him not to touch Sam. And John did as Dean had said, going back to Dean, giving him the last beat, and left, that night.

When he had left, Sam had tried to help Dean, and patch him up, and meanwhile Dean had made Sam promise that no matter what John did, he would stay away, and let Dean handle it. 'Cause Dean couldn't let anything happen to Sam.

The beating kept going on, and Dean did all he could to take most of them, but sometimes when John really got drunk, and the anger just didn't seem to go away, he would beat Sam too, and all Dean could do was lying on the floor, (after his beating, he wouldn't be able to move much), and watch his brother getting hurt, hearing the screams, and pleadings coming from him, and all he could do was nothing!

……

Dean had been so stupid; to think the beating had stopped. John hadn't been 'really' drunk for a long time, and he hadn't touched them. But this was definitely not a good sign, and when John came closer, the smell of alcohol became unbearable.

When John was at Dean's bed he grabbed Dean's arm, and pulled him out of the bedroom, into the living room. Dean almost fell, but he did anything to be silence, so he wouldn't wake Sam, though he knew he was awake. When John had slammed the door, the soft breathe from Sam had stopped and Dean knew Sam had wakened.

As they got to the kitchen, John had thrown Dean into a table, which resulted in Dean getting a gash in the forehead.

"Don't worry Deanie-boy, daddy won't hurt you, he's just gonna make you feel so bad about you making that, 'Let Sam go, and do what you have to do to me' wish. After this you're gonna regret every single word, and you know what? Even if you won't regret it, I don't care, but Sammy will get his turn tonight."

Dean was now standing on his feet, and he knew that if his John made a threat like this, he wouldn't ease before he was done…

* * *

_Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
__Please tell me what you think, should I continue, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc.?_

* * *


	2. The Last Night We Were Three

_Okay, I really love this story, so I wrote next chapter right away__:)__ Thanks for the reviews, keeps me going;)!  
__It might take a little while before next chapter is up, but I'll post as soon as possible, instead you've got this one fast after the other:)  
**Warning:** Abuse and language.  
__**Disclaim: **__Don't own anything!_

_Here it is, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

"… _Even if you won't admit it, I don't care, but Sammy will get his turn tonight."_

_Dean was now standing on his feet and he knew that if his John made a threat like this, he wouldn't ease before he was done…_

**Chapter 2:**** The Last Night We Were Three.**

…But Dean would do anything not to let it happen.

"Dean what's going on?" A fearful and nervous voice asked. A flash back was sent through Dean's mind, it was the same thing Sam had said the first night John had beaten Dean.

He looked over, towards the bedroom he had just been dragged out of. And there, standing in the doorway, Sam was standing; his arm curled around his trembling body, looking with great fear at Dean, but Dean knew the fear wasn't caused by _him_, but John.

Lucky for Dean, he was standing with the right side to Sam, and the gash was on the left side of his face, so Sam wouldn't be able to see it, if Dean didn't looked directly at Sam.

"Nothing Sam, dad's just home, go back to bed," oh yeah, the only times Dean actually said 'dad' was when he talk to Sam about him, trying to let Sam have a just little bit normalcy in his life.

"Dean I can't sleep if before you've told the ending of the story," Dean knew it was an attempt to get Dean with him, away from John, 'cause Dean hadn't told Sam any story this night, hell he hadn't told a story since Sam was 8, he was 12 now.

"Ohh Sammy, you need an ending, Dean can tell it right here, and then you can stay up, I heard there was going to be a great show tonight," John said in a almost disgusting voice, and the way he said Sammy made Sam flinch, only Dean could call him Sammy without Sam flinching, Dean knew that, and apparently John did too.

"No Sam, just go back to bed," it was Dean's attempt to get Sam away, 'cause 'The Show' wouldn't be with any kind of 'Happy Ending', that much Dean knew.

"Do you put yourself up against your father's words, son?!" John said, and before Dean could answer he was lying on the floor, with a warm, painful feeling in the left side of his head.

"No!" Sam screamed and was now moving over and sat bedside Dean.

"Sam, get away!" Dean whispered, but again to late.

John grabbed Sam by the collar and was pulling him up, Dean could see the fear in Sam, he was shaking, and he was constantly blinking with his eyes, something he did every time he became nervous, it had started after the first beatings, and Dean hated to see his brother suffering, especially under something John had done to him.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time Sam," John said, with a smile.

Before Dean could get up, John hit Sam so hard _he _was now laying on the floor. Sam gave a whimper, and tried desperately to pull himself up, but John was already over him, kicking him in the stomach, and then started to pull his belt out.

"Stop, dad please, don't!…… It hurts! Please….. Daddy please," Sam's plea was almost a whisper coming out with his sobs, as John started hitting him.

Dean couldn't stand it, so he threw himself into his father, for the first time really fighting him, though John was taller, bigger _and _stronger, Dean had to fight. First it went well; Dean got a few good hits on John, which made his Johns lip split, his nose bleed, and the punch which hit John in the stomach, definitely did its work.

But then the luck turned, John throw a fit directly into Dean's temple, which almost made him unconscious, then John hit him several time, before something made him stop. Dean took the pause to blink a couple of times to get focus, just in time to see Sam hanging on John back, just to get thrown off, into the wall, and then lying totally still.

"Noooooo!"

Dean's temper was out of control. John hit Dean, that was what it was, and sure he had hit Sam too, but only the last tired beating, and of course it was bad, but never had John done anything like this, and then to his baby brother. If it had happen to Dean, he could live with it, but nobody does anything like this to his brother, not as long as Dean had something to say.

"Your bastard! You just couldn't get enough huh? Always drinking, always hitting, you never looked after us, you've never been a dad, and I am NOT your son," Dean shrieked, tears starting to run down his face, as he stumbled into his dad, so they both fell down, Dean on top, and then he stated hit John. At first John had tried to fight back, but it soon stopped, and Dean was now hitting an unconscious John.

"Dean… Stop, please," Dean was surprised to hear a voice, even more because the voice reminded him of Sam's. Dean stopped and looked over towards his brother. A begging look came from him, and Dean was about to walk over to his hurt brother, when he was reminded of who had hurt him

"No Sam, I have to finish the job, we want be safe before his gone," Dean finally said.

"Dean, if you ki… mmhhpf… ill him, then you a-re no better than he isss," Dean could see his brother's pain, and Sam was right. So he made a decision. He got off John and moved towards his baby brother. As he got there, he gently pulled him up, and held him tight, still making sure he didn't hurt him too much.

"Your right Sam, but we have to leave, though I'm only 16, we can do this, we have too," the last was more a reminding to himself than Sam.

"You're 17 in one week Dean," Sam said, and Dean was surprised, they had never held any kind of birthday, and they only get to say 'Happy Birthday' nothing special, and now while Sam was hurt, he was thinking about something they never got to celebrate, but of course with a little brother like his, you could expect anything.

That thought made Dean smile, but when Sam gave a shake in his arms, the smile faded, he brother was hurt, and they needed to get out of this place.

"Okay Sammy, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No! Dean they will ask questi-ons, and the CPS will, mpf come, and even if you can lie, and tell you are 18, they'll probably come anyway," Sam said, in an almost panicked voice.

"Your right, what would I have done, if I hadn't had a geek brother like you, to always think about everything?" Dean said with a smile, that actually mad Sam smile back.

"I don't know, crash and burn," Sam said, almost laughing, but as the pain rushed through him the laugh faded to a groans, and he was now grabbing Dean's shirt, leaning against him, and hold it tight.

"We're getting out, now," Dean said, sounding more concerned than he wanted to be. "Here, does this hurt?" Dean asked as he grabbed his brother, holding under his knees, and trying not to touch any wounds as his arm grabbed his baby brothers back.

"No, not that much anyway," Sam tried to smile.

There were holding two cars, of what Dean could see. John's, which definitely wasn't an opportunity, and a classic holding a little father down the street. Dean had learnt, thanks to Kevin from school, how to fake IDs, steal cars, drive a car and well, a lot of other stuff that might be useful for them, while Kevin thought Dean only wanted to know them, because he thought it was fun.

Dean sat Sam down, so he was leaning up against the car, as Dean told him to stay as he ran back to grab their stuff. Sam just told him to hurry, and Dean did; to concerned to do anything else. It took all of his self-control not to do anything to John, but he managed, and was back two minutes later.

As he 'unlocked' the car, and got Sam in, he always kept one eye on the street, ready to spot anyone who might pass by. When Sam was on the passenger seat, and Dean on the driver seat, he made a promise to Sam.

"Sam I'll promise you, this is the last night we were three, from no on it's only you and me, and I'll do everything to keep that."

"But Dean, what about girls, and when did you lean to drive car?" Sam asked.

"Chicks a different Sam, you know what I mean, and about the other stuff, can you remember what I told you I was doing all those times you wanted to go to the library?"

"No."

"Well, that's because I never told you," Dean smirked, and Sam was given half of a smile, before it turned to a grimace, only showing pain, Dean knew they had to get him fixed soon, he just needed a plan.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Dean said as he finally got the car started.

And then they drove off, into the night, not knowing where they were going; only knowing they would never return.

_

* * *

_

Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
_Please tell me what you think, should I continue, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	3. Flash Back part 1

_**Warning: **Abuse and language.  
**Disclaim: **Don't own anything!_

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 3: ****Flash Backs part 1.**

"Sammy, wake up dude," Dean said as he looked at his brother, who, when he finally opened his eyes, looked overall confused.

"Dean? Where are we?" Sam said in a weak voice.

"Don't you remember? We're in the motel room Sammy, we've been here for 3 days now, besides the week we where at the hospital," Dean answered, as he saw even more confuse forming in Sam's eyes.

"We where at the hospital? How did we get here, Dean what happened? I can't remember anything."

"Well you were pretty much out all the time, what do you remember?" Dean said, both happy that Sam couldn't remember anything, but sad that he knew Sam wouldn't let Dean go before he had told him.

"Uh, you carry me out from the apartment, and then we were in a car, that's pretty much it, Dean how long have I been unconscious?" Sam asked in a scared voice.

"As I said, one week at the hospital, and 3 weeks here, so 8 days, but you weren't actually unconscious, you woke up several times, looking all groggy, and… Do you know how funny you look ."

"Dean just tell me what happened" Sam said, starting to get irritated at his brother.

"Well…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sam? Sam! Don't close your eyes Sammy, look at me, you might have a concussion and you know you can't fall a sleep, Sam!" Dean was nervous, his brother was getting unconscious, and with the beating he took, it wouldn't result in any good.

It was first now when Dean really got a chance to look at Sam he saw all the damages. His nose was bleeding, bruises forming on his face, probably all over his body, bloody splotch forming on his sweater on his back and left side, a cut going from his left ear down to the chin, was also deep enough to leave blood dripping, and then Dean could hear a the steady but still very silence breathe, gasping for air.

"Screw CPS, my brother needs to get to the hospital, and I'm taking him there," Dean convinced himself, and drove faster.

To his luck, the hospital was only a 10 minutes drive away, and Dean knew, as long as the police in town wasn't replaced with any new guys, it would take long time for them to find the car, so he just parked outside the hospital, and hurried to the passenger door, got Sam out and carried him into the hospital.

Nurses came running as Dean was yelling for help. And, though Dean struggled a little, they got Sam out of Dean's arms, and then showed Dean into a room, as they took Sam to another.

Dean was checked for injuries, the gash in the forehead needed a few stitches, a bandage around his chest for the sprain rib, otherwise his body was sore, and the bruises didn't make it better, but at that moment it didn't mattered.

Dean was constantly asking for his brother, if he could see him, and if he was okay, while the doctors was trying to get information out of Dean, about what had happened, but with no luck. Dean only answered what he thought would be important, which would be the questions, are you brothers, what are your and your brother's name, and does this hurt? And gave half answers to every other question.

"Okay, this have to stop, if you tell me what happened, your last name, and where your parents are, I'll get you to see Sam, is that a deal," Doctor Smith finally said.

"I told you, we were going home from the theatres and then we were jumped, my mom is dead and our dad is on a congress in Greece for the next couple of weeks, so we're home alone," Dean said in his best 'lying' voice.

"Okay, got that, what's your last name then?" The doctor was smart, Dean had hoped he wouldn't ask, 'cause then he would contact their dad, and that would just result in something much worse.

"Warren," was all Dean said, not knowing where the name came from, just knowing it would keep the doctor, and nurses, busy for a while, just enough so he could see Sam.

"Okay, I think you lying boy, but I'll keep my word and take you to Sam," Smith said as he glared at a nurse standing at the door, apparently telling her to check on Sam, and when see was back she nodded at the doctor. _What the hell is this, don't they know I can see them? _Dean thought as the doctor spoke.

"Okay Dean, you can see your brother now, and meanwhile I'll check up on you, _and _your name."

_You do that, I just want to see my brother__, dumbass!_ Dean was let out of the room and into another, where Sam was lying, pale as a sheet and totally still.

"How… How does it look?" Dean's voice was full of nervousness, and fear.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before we walked in, your brother have a pretty bad concussion, and he probably won't be conscious for the next week, three of his ribs are broken, and all his cuts needed stitches, but non of the cuts are life-threatening, and at last, when he wakes up his body will probably feel sore, his body is covered by bruises," the nurse didn't even look like she had sympathy. "I believe you would like to be alone with your brother." And then she just left.

"'I should have told you before we went in…' What the hell is wrong with this hospital?" Dean moaned to himself, as he walked over to his brother.

As he sat down on a chair beside Sam's bed he could see the cut on Sam's chin was patched, which meant it was stitched, and it would leave a scar.

"Oh Sammy, why did you do it, don't you remember? You should stay away and let me take the beatings, now look at you, now you won't even be able to see your own reflection without seeing something that will remind you of that beating," Dean grabbed Sam's hand and hold it tight as tears started to form in his eyes.

Dean kept on talking to his brother about everything, just hoping he could get a different sign on life than his baby brother's chests small rise and fall from the small breathings. _At least his breathing by himself!_ Dean thought as he squeezed Sam's hand, hoping Sam would squeeze his hand back, but no luck.

"Dean, I need to talk to you," Dean jumped as the voice came from behind, and then he recognized the Doctor Smith's voice.

Dean turned around to see Smith standing in the doorway, looking skeptical at Dean. "Outside Dean, if that's even your name," Smith gave an even more skeptical look.

"Sure," Dean knew what it was about, but he didn't regret anything, he had got a chance to see Sam, and now he just needed to come up with an explanation so he could stay even longer.

Dean squeezed Sam hand once more, gave him a kiss on his forehead, whispering in Sam's ear that he would be back soon, and then he turned around to walk over to the doctor. But as he started to walk he suddenly felt dizzy, and before he could react everything went black.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh my God Dean, you… You passed out? Are you alright?" Sam cut Dean off.

"Hey Sammy, you're the one with broken ribs and bruises on every inch of your body, quite worrying about me, how are you feeling anyway?"

"My body hurts, but not as bad as it could have been, but Dean what happened next?"

"If you would stop cutting me off, then I could tell you," Dean said in a harsh voice but still smiling so he wouldn't make Sam nervous. "Well, I was unconscious for 6 days, woke up in the evening; they said I passed out because of the beating mixed with fatigue, but when I woke up they, first told me you were still sleeping you beauty sleep, and then they told the CPS were coming…"

"But Dean, how did we get away?" Sam interrupted again.

"Let me tell the story please!" Dean said, this time with irritation in his voice, and when Sam gave an apologetic glance, Dean continued in a normal voice, "I knew we had to get away, and the only way to do that, was to sneak us out in the middle of night…"

* * *

_This chapter was tricky to write, but I hope it's good anyway, and might be a bit lengthy, but I think it's needed.  
__Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
__Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	4. Flash Back part 2

___Sorry about the geographic stuff, but I suck at those things, so you can try to find out where the places might be yourself;) And don't worry; I haven't forgotten about John, he __is__ coming back; he's actually the only one I know exactly what I'm going to do with;)  
__**Warning:** Abuse and language.  
__**Disclaim: **__I don't own anything!  
_

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 4:**** Flash Back part 2.**

"Let me tell the story please!" Dean said, this time with irritation in his voice, and when Sam gave an apologetic glance, Dean continued in a normal voice, "I knew we had to get away, and the only way to do that, was to sneak us out in the middle of night…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_How the hell am I gonna get Sam out of here?_ Dean was trying to make a plane for the night, sure this hospital was pretty sloppy, no one really cared for the patients and Dean had seen security, nothing to be proud of, but sneaking an unconscious brother out of the hospital without anybody doing anything about it, that probably wouldn't happen.

So Dean had to figure out what to do, carry him wouldn't be a hit, and where should he get out? The front door wouldn't be easy, and he didn't know any other exits in the hospital, sure they were there, but he couldn't use the night, running around trying to find a door.

Then it hit him, there is always one thing that could make people run, and in this case, they would all be running out of the building into to a great chaos, nothing a fire alarm can't do, Dean smiled at himself, now he just had to figure a way, to get Sam away from the hospital.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What did you do, Dean, it wasn't something dangerous, right?" Sam's eyes were wide open, and full of worry.

"Dude, stop cutting me off, and no I didn't do anything 'dangerous', actually I didn't do anything, not about that anyway." Dean said.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything," Sam asked, now sounding disappointed.

"Stop sounding disappointed man, you should be happy I didn't do anything," Dean said trying not to sound mad, 'cause he could see Sam's eyes flickering a little more than usual, which meant he was getting nervous, and Dean wouldn't let Sam suffer just because he raised his voice. And then he continued in a calm voice.

"You probably won't believe me when I say 'luck was finally on our side'…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dean had sneaked into Sam's room, and was sitting beside Sam's bed, holding Sam's hand, while he tried to find out how to start the fire alarm, and then something unexpected happened; an alarm was to be heard, mixed with yells and screams.

Dean had turned his head to look at the door, nobody came in, but he could hear people yelling "Fire!" and then he could feel something moving in his hands. Dean turned his head back to Sam, just in time to see Sam half open his eyes. Sam was moving and half awake, and the alarm was on, which meant Dean would be able to get Sam out of the hospital without looking suspicious, now he just had to get out before some nurse would come and look for them.

"Hey Sam! Can you hear me? Sammy it's time to get up, we have to move!" Dean was trying to communicate with Sam, telling him what was happening, as he got the IV bag, and what else the doctors had put one his brother, away, lifted Sam out of the bed and placed him on the floor, then placed Sam's arm around his neck, still holding one hand around Sam's waits, and his other hand were holding Sam's.

Sam wasn't really aware of anything; Dean could see that, Sam's head was down on his chest, the arm Dean was holding around his own neck was limp, but Sam was moving, he might not be able to stand by himself or walk yet, but he was moving which helped Dean a lot. As Dean half dragged Sam out of the room and into the corridors, a nurse came running.

"Here let me help you, we have to get out of here fast," he said, trying to grab Sam, but Dean moved away.

"No, I've got him, just go see if you can find anybody else in here," Dean wouldn't allow any other person, than himself, too take care of Sam, not even let anybody touch him, not after everything, and then Dean remembered he had been out for 6 days, what had happened while he was out? Had Sam been awake? Had anybody done anything to Sam he didn't know of? It wasn't time for 20 questions, so Dean just started walking down the corridors, but was quickly stopped.

"You can't carry him out yourself, let me take him," the nurse said not given up, though he had a gentle face and looked like he could carry them both out of the hospital Dean wouldn't let him.

Dean just shook his head and walk away, but was stopped again, this time a hand was grabbing Sam's arm, forcing Dean to stop and scream.

"Don't! Get the hell away from him, just go find someone else to rescue!" The nurse pulled his arm back, eyes were widened and then he stood for a moment before he spoke: "Okay then, if that's what you want, but if you aren't out when I some back, I'll carry you both out, and I don't care what you say," the nurse warned and the run down the corridor, away from the exit.

When Dean came out, the rescuers were arriving, people were running around, (those who could), and Dean saw it as the possibility to get away. He dragged Sam into the chaos of patients, so the doctors and nurses wouldn't be able to see them, and then walked towards the car. Nobody tried to stop them, the doctors and nurses were to busy moving patients who needed to get removed to the other departments of the hospital, the fire fighters and police were helping people out, and trying to stop the fire, which Dean couldn't see where should be coming from.

The car was still holding where Dean had parked it, which surprised Dean, because he hadn't any keys, so it had been unlock the whole week, but on the other side it was a hospital, not the usually place you would steal a car Dean thought as he got Sam, who were unconscious again, in to the backseat, lying him careful on the seats, making sure Sam was as comfortable as possible, before he moved to the driver seat where he got in turned the car on.

He had been unsure rather not to drive away as long as people were still outside, but he needed to get away, and then Dean had seen the nurse who tried to help them, coming out, looking like he was looking for something or someone, and Dean was pretty sure it was Sam and him he was trying to find.

So Dean drove off to his surprise, nobody tied to stop him, not that he was hoping for it anyway, but it was easier than pie to sneak out, even with all the police running around.

Dean drove for hours, out of the city, out of the state, just away from the hospital, their father and his abuse, just leaving all behind, and never looking back.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"…And we ended up here, I brought food and other stuff before finding us a room, 'cause then I could stay here with you till you woke up," Dean smiled to his brother who were both looking surprised and tired.

"But Dean, where did you get the money from?" Sam suddenly asked.

"You know I worked before, and when I was getting our stuff in the apartment? I got the money I've been saving."

Sam nodded and Dean could see another question forming on his lips.

"Do you know what happened to the hospital? Did it burn down?" Sam asked.

"Ha, no, I saw in the news it was particularly nothing, a short circuit in the venting system coursed a small fire, and no we're not wanted Sammy," Dean added as he could see that was his brother next question.

"Don't know what's wrong about that hospital, but they apparently won't take care of their patients," Dean mumbled to himself.

"But Dean…"

"Oh God, you're the boy with a thousand questions, you know that? Even though you should be resting right now," Dean said rolling his eyes, which were still full of concern.

Sam just looked at Dean with his big puppy eyes, and Dean gave a small nod, telling Sam to continue.

"Three questions, first. What do you think happened to da… John, and do you think he is following us? Second, what about school? Third how are we gonna live?" Sam asked, sounding a lot more than 12.

"First I don't know, he was still breathing when I was up, getting our stuff, I didn't do anything, I swear, and I don't know what happens to him next, and no, he wouldn't even be able to follow a 10 yards high monster leaving footprints, 3 yards long. Second… and third I guess, we're staying in motel rooms, here if it's possible, for the next year, when I'm old enough I'm getting us a real home. I'll work, see if they got something in town, and you'll go to school, I promise you that," Dean wasn't really convinced about the thoughts himself, but he had had 3 days to think about it, and this was his best plan.

"Okay, only a year and we'll be like a family?" Sam asked with hope and tears in his big eyes.

"Sam, _we_ _**are**_ a family, you and me, and we always will be," Dean said as he as he sat down on Sam's bed and gave him a gentle hug, trying not to push on Sam's broken ribs, but Sam just curled his arms around Dean, and pressed himself into him.

"Dean I love you, you're the best brother in the whole world!" Sam said into Dean's chest.

"I, hm, I love you too Sammy," these moments were never easy for Dean, but this time it felt a little easier, him and Sam was finally free, and he wouldn't get beaten for being to girlish, just because he hugged his baby brother.

Suddenly Sam pushed away, and Dean was afraid he had done something wrong.

"But Dean that means you had birthday yesterday and I didn't get you anything," Sam apparently felt bad for not celebrating Dean's birthday.

"Hey, take it easy there tiger, it's okay, your present to me was waking up, and by the way, you really need you rest, time for sleep Sam," Dean said, brushed Sam's hair back before he got up, moved over to his own bed, and turned the light off.

"What time is it anyway?" Sam asked in the darkness.

"Around eleven. Just sleep okay?" Dean said in a tired voice.

"Okay."

"Hey Dean," Sam said again, irritating his brother.

"What Sam?" Dean said in a harsh voice.

"Happy late birthday!" Sam answered, and then the both silence and darkness consumed them, but Dean's before harsh grimace were now forming into a big bright smile, and then he fell asleep to the sound of his brother's small snoring.

* * *

__

_Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
_

_Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	5. Something Else Than Human?

_Sorry about the late update, I have been really busy, but here it is. Thanks you so much for the reviews! Love them!:)  
This is 4 years later, so Dean is just 21, and Sam is 16, soon 17._

_**Warning:** This chapter is not really full of violence, but otherwise it's the some warnings as the other chapters._

_**Disclaim:** I don't own anything, only the ideas and characters I create myself._**

* * *

**

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 5:**** Something Else Than Human?**

**4 years later.  
**Dean was sitting in the Impala, waiting for Sam who where soon finished with school. Sam usually worked after school, but today it was Friday, and that meant Sam shouldn't work. Sam was working in a store, putting things on shelves, and something like that. Dean had work too, he was mechanic, when he and Sam had found an apartment, and Dean had immediately tried to find a job. As he looked he had taken the car to a mechanic to get it fix, saying it was some kids trying to steal the car and when they couldn't they had just cut all the wires in the car. Here he had seen a sign, saying they needed a mechanic apprentice and Dean did know a few things about cars, he had asked for the job and got it, he was just lucky he only worked from 8 am. To 3 pm, while Sam worked from after school to 7 pm. from Monday to Thursday.

Sam had insisted in having a job so he could help paying for the apartment, though Dean earned enough to pay, both for the apartment (because it wasn't that big, and laying away from everything, it was cheap) and for food and various other things they needed. But as stubborn as Sam was, he wanted to have a job so he could help Dean, so Dean let him. One thing you learn about Sam is you should NEVER stand between him and his willingness. Even though Sam was shy and discreet, he was an aspiring young man, who only wanted to do the best, _and _right.

It had been like that ever since they got away. Sam would be, almost overprotective, trying to do everything he could so Dean didn't have to, just small things like taking the dishes and wash up after dinner, doing laundry, cleaning, Dean was getting worried. Sometimes Dean thought Sam felt guilty for never really taking any beatings. Dean had always told him to stay away and maybe Sam was trying to make it up to Dean, Dean didn't want him to, though.

Dean had told Sam to stay away because he wanted to protect his baby brother from the evil man, and then his baby brother felt guilty for not getting beaten. Dean often wondered what was happening inside his baby brothers head, but Dean always came to the conclusion Sam had had a bigger trauma than Dean.

Dean might have been the punch ball, but Sam had been the one John had loved to call things Dean wouldn't try to remember. Dean had the most physically traumas, where Sam's where more mental.

They might have got work, Sam was in school, ad they had a place to live, got food on the table every day, and they didn't really needed anything, but Sam was still having these ticks. When someone raised the voice, grabbing Sam's arm by surprise or anything like that Sam would freeze before he would, awkwardly, slip over to a corner, curl into a ball, and blink his eyelids off.

It was getting better, and for the most Sam would just get the ticks where he would blink, but Dean hated to see his brother suffer, okay he didn't actually knew if Sam suffered, he had never confronted him with it, or talk about it, but he could see how ashamed Sam would be afterwards, just looking up at Dean with these shameful, and scared eyes, trying to seek comfort in anything.

And Dean would get a feeling of guilt of his own; he hadn't protected his brother well enough, and he just felt like punching something, no not something, someone, that bastard who had started all this, the person who had done this to his brother, God he wished he had done something to that…

_Calm down D__ean, this is not gonna help anybody right now, not you and especially not Sam!_ Dean told himself as Sam came across the parking lot.

When Sam got in Dean was wearing his best poker face, covering his guilt and concern. "How was your day?" Dean asked has he started the car.

"Like always, but guess what, no homework," Sam said as he smiled, and leaned down, resting his head on the back of the seat.

"Then you won't be sitting up, using the weekend on school projects, maybe we'll be able to do something fun this time," Dean smirked, and he could feel Sam glaring at him, but he didn't say anything.

Dean knew Sam was glad he hadn't any homework, but by some reason Sam liked school, he had a few friends, what Dean knew of, and he always made sure his projects and homework was 120% correct before he would stop and do something non-related to school.

Dean had never had any urge to go back to school, he had a job, and he had never thought of school as any happy-days-home, it hadn't been bad, he just didn't like it, but Sam did and Dean would do anything to help Sam through, with the little knowledge he had in, whatever lessons Sam had, Dean could read and write and math was pretty easy for him, but otherwise all the things Sam was having was unfamiliar to Dean, he still tried to help, though.

"What are we having for dinner?" Sam cut Dean's thoughts off.

"I don't know what do you want?" Dean asked, he had forgotten everything about dinner, but just played innocent and hoping Sam would just pick something.

"You forgot right?" Sam asked as he lifted a brow.

"No, I was thinking we should eat out, celebrate the 4 years of freedom, what do you think?" Dean could see the happiness in Sam's eyes.

"Sure, that would be great, and then we can be sure you won't ruin my appetite," Sam teased.

"Ha ha very funny, I'm a better cook than you, and I just thought we might need to get out, have some fun."

"You're not hitting on me are you?" Sam said with a big smile, and then continued, "And what do you mean with, have some fun?"

"There is a Tivoli in town, and I thought we might go down there after dinner… Okay that does sound like I'm trying to get a date," Dean said and chuckled as Sam started to laugh, Sam might be shy and discreet, but he had humour, and he loved to laugh, that made Dean chuckle even more, and made him feel happy, cause Sam had been through so much, and was still "suffering" but he hadn't lost his humour.

"Yeah it did sound like that, now you just have to invite me on ice cream and we could be a couple," Sam was giggling, and he looked like he had needed that for a very long time, not that Dean hadn't seen Sam laugh in a long time, just not really _really_ laugh.

Dean drove the car into a parking lot, and took of his seat belt.

"What are you doing Dean, we're not home," Sam asked as his smile faded a little.

"You want that ice cream or what?" Dean asked, and he could see the smile returning on his brother's face.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You do know I don't want to be a couple, just because I've got the ice cream now," Sam said as he chuckled and ate his ice cream.

"Dude! You're my brother, don't give me those gross pictures," Dean said as he sat down beside Sam on a bench, in the park lying in the centre of the town.

They sat on the bench for a long time, not really doing anything, talking and then just enjoying each others presence.

"Now lets got get something to eat, huh?" Dean said as he got up, Sam following.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"She was so hitting on you," Sam grinned.

"The waitress? Sure, she was hitting on me, she had great taste," Dean smirked.

They had been eating on a nice restaurant, the waitress had been flirting a little too much with Dean, but otherwise it had been a great evening, they had skipped the Tivoli, and were now sitting in the living room, half watching TV and talking, instead.

"Or she was too poisoned by your aftershave she couldn't look at me," Sam grinned as Dean narrowed his eyes and looked like he couldn't find a grimace for Sam's comment.

"You're just jealous she was hitting on me!" Dean said, with a smile, but still sounding like a 9 year old, stubborn, girl, who was boasting in front of her friends.

"Sure I was, like I wanted a, how old was she? 25? Year old, hitting on me, I'm 16 dude."

"It's just for my benefit," Dean said as someone knocked on the door.

"Are you expecting someone Sam?" Sam shook his head as Dean got up and walk out to the door.

"Who the hell can that be?" Dean moaned to himself as he opened the door, and saw a middle-aged man with a long coat, short brown hair and brown eyes standing outside.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"Well, are you Dean Winchester?" The man asked, looking a little like he was lost.

"Uh… Yes it is do I know you?"

"No, but I know you, and I think you've got something that belongs to me," the man was slowly moving forward, trying to come in, but Dean stood firm in the doorway, not letting the man near the door.

"What would that be," Dean asked sceptically.

"Dean who is it?" Sam asked as he came out to the passage.

When Sam came out, the man's eyes turned yellow, and a creepy smile formed on his lips.

"What the he… Who are you? What do you want?" Dean yelled as he moved backwards, covering Sam with he's body, never looking away from the man, it couldn't be human, and what the hell did he… It wanted with Sam?

"I'm just coming to get what belongs to me," the man said, smiled and moved forward, grabbed Dean by the collar and throw him into the wall, so he was standing face to face with Sam.

"You look a lot like your mother, and act like her Sam; you wanna know how I know? I've actually been watching you for a while now," the man said as his eyes turned yellow again, and the creepy smile was back on his face.

* * *

_Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
What do you think? Good/bad? Please tell me what you think, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	6. The Past Will Hunt You Down

_I'm so, so sorry about the late update, but I'm really busy in the moment, and it might take a week or two before the next chapters is up, but I'll do everything I can to get it up fast! Because of the late updates I'm so glad for you guys keeping reading, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews!_

_**Warning:** I just found out it might contain spoilers from now on, nothing particularly, but it'll be there, otherwise warnings for language, and abuse/violence, (though there aren't much in this chapter, it'll come in the next;)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own anything __apart from the ideas and characters I create myself__, though I'd wish I did._

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 6: ****The Past Will Hunt You Down.**

As soon as Dean got his conscious back he could feel something around his wrists and ankles.

"What the f..?"

"Hello there Dean, wakey wakey, slept well?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked right into a pair of yellow eyes. He suddenly remembered why he was there and as soon as the yellow eyes backed away he tried to get up, but he couldn't get his arms or legs with him.

He looked down and found out he was tight to a chair in his living room, and that was when he remembered Sam, he looked around the, trying to find him, to see if he was okay. _If that son of a bitch has done anything to Sam while I was out, I'll kill him… Or is he an it?_

"Don't look so nervous Dean; I haven't done anything to Sam, well not physically anyway," the man smirked as his eyes went back to the same brown color it had been the first time Dean had seen him.

"Where the hell is he? And what the hell are you?" Dean said as he tried to get free from the ropes.

"Easy there Dean, Sam is right behind you, on a chair, tight like you, he dazed out for around 10 minutes ago."

"What the hell did you do?!" Dean yelled as, for the first time he had been sitting there, noticed the chair behind him, and as he turned his head around he could glimpse Sam's shape.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, don't you listen? I said I didn't do anything, I just… Told him a couple of things about him, and because of exhaustion he past out"

"What did you tell him?" Dean asked, more calm, but still trying to get out of the ropes.

"I'm sure he's gonna tell you when all this is over, if you'll live through it of course," the man, or whatever he was, said.

"What the hell do you mean by that, are you gonna kill us?"

"No, _I'm_ not," he smirked and sat down on the on the couch, still so he could see Dean, "why don't we just have a little chat while we wait for the right to show up, huh?"

"WHAT?!?" Dean couldn't believe what he had just heard, that thing wanted him to sit and have a little chat before someone would show up and kill him, there was something totally wrong with that, thing…

"It's just a little talk Dean, nothing to worry about, and because I'm in such a caring-and-sharing mood you get to ask the questions," he said as his eyes became yellow once again.

"Okaayy, what the hell are you?"

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you I'm a demon."

"A what?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Demon, I'm actually the one you can blame for getting a life like the one you have,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure Sam will tell you that when he wakes up," that demon got up and moved closer to Dean, when it was by Dean's side it bowed down and looked into Dean's eyes. Dean moved as far back as possible.

"But don't get mad at him, okay? It would be such a shame to throw him away, he's a nice kid Dean, you raised him very well," the demon smile and walked around to check on Sam.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Dean yelled.

"You forget really fast, I'm not gonna touch him Dean, I'm just gonna make it so much easier for the one who is."

"Yeah and what exactly does that mean, huh? You're too grand to get a little dirty so you're sending some, what, demon-friend to kill us?"

"Oh no Dean, you're so wrong, I don't want you to die."

"You lost me there dude, you don't want us to die, but you're making things easier for the one who's gonna kill us?"

"I didn't actually say he _was_ going to kill you, I'm hoping he doesn't cause then my plan wouldn't be fulfilled," the demon said and smiles to himself.

"What plan?" Dean asked confused.

"Oh well, I don't think I can hide this for you till Sammy can tell you, so I'm gonna give you the story…"

"That would be awesome thanks," Dean said under his breathe, not really knowing if he should be relived for getting the story, or nervous for what it might bring.

"Back when you just lived a normal apple-pie-life with your mom, dad and little Sammy, when everything was normal, I watched you, kept an eye on you, and I knew there was something about Sammy that would fit perfect into my big plan, and the night you're mom died, that was the night I visited…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean almost yelled as he rock from side to side, trying got loosen the ropes and kill that son of a bitch.

"Dean with no patience, just listen to the story… I was in Sam's nursery, that night; did you know Sam had demon blood inside of him? And that you mother only died because she couldn't stay away and let me finish the job?" Dean was confused; the demon had said everything with pried in his voice.

Dean didn't know what to say, it was all so weird right now; he was sitting, tight to a chair in his own apartment, talking to a _demon_ which told him it had killed his mom and told him his very own baby brother had demon blood inside of him, it couldn't be true, this was just some really, really weird and really, _REALLY _realistic nightmare.

Dean had so many questions, and so much anger, but all he could spat out was: "What?"

"Wow, I was expecting something like, 'What the hell are you talking about?' or 'Liar!' but all you can say is 'What?' I gotta say you take this much more pretty than Sam did, well yeah you heard right, and that means I kinda changed your father too, so I'm all responsible for both you and your brothers life."

"That… That's just… Why are you really here?" Dean couldn't find other questions which would have made sense right there, so that was all he asked.

"I told you, we're waiting," was the short, quick answer.

"You're lying, I can see it, it's something you learn when you grove up with a father like mine, there's something behind, we're not just waiting you want something," Dean smirked as he talked, he might not be able to beat the answers out of the demons as he's father had done to Sam and him, but Dean knew how to use his mouth, that was also something he'd learnt, growing up with an abusive father.

"You got me there Dean, I actually want you to two to meet a person, not the one who's coming first, but the person afterwards," the demon looked serious.

"Oh, I thought you said we wouldn't live the first person's visit, and why the hell would you want us to _meet_ this person?"

"Cause he's gonna show you a world even your worst nightmares want even touch, and then he'll make Sam ready to fulfil my plans."

"What plans? For Sammy? What the fuck did he do you, that made him deserve anything like that from _you_?!"

"He didn't do anything, he was just himself and that's what made him so perfect," the demon moved round Dean, and was looking on Sam.

"What the fuck do you mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean's voice was full of fear, anger and concern.

"That I can't tell you, but… It's gonna be big, and great, and… More than you could ever imagine," the demon kept looking at Sam, and Dean was almost turning his head off, just to look at the demon.

Dean was just starting to yell at the demon for not answering his questions when he heard Sam whimper behind him, and he could feel small chunks from the chair bumping into his own.

"Sammy? You awake?" Dean asked in the calmest voice he could manage at the moment.

"Hmm… De'n?" Sam's voice was weak.

"I'm right here Sammy, I'm right here are you okay?" Dean tried to figure out if Sam had opened his eyes yet, the demon was still looking at his brother.

"Yeah… De where are w… You!" Sam had apparently eyed the demon.

"Yes me… Now when we're all awake I can spread the news, the one is near, it won't take long and he'll be here," the demon said all cheered up.

"Who?" Dean asked, knowing he wouldn't get a useful answer, but he did get something he hadn't expected.

"Your past Dean, you can never run from your past, it's gonna hunt you down, and yours are right outside the door," the demon said as a small rattling could be heard form the door. The demon got around the brothers and moved to stand around a yard in front of the captive brothers.

Sam whimpered and Dean could feel the chairs shake, he knew Sam was scared, Dean was too, but Sam had never recovered completely from the things that had happened to him as kid, and Dean knew this was going to take much more time to fix Sam after this, too.

"Shh… It's okay Sammy, I'm gonna get us out of here, I promise, I'm gonna make it all right, okay? It's gonna be okay, got it?" Dean tried to comfort Sam.

Sam most have nodded, cause Dean didn't got a response at first, but then a small, "mhhh, okay De'n," came from behind him, Dean could here the fear in his Sam's voice, and Sam had only been calling Dean's name like if he was a child, Dean knew that meant Sam was having his ticks, and he was truing to seek comfort in the past when Dean would hug him, and hold him tight, and that was when Sam would call Dean by 'De' or 'De'n.

Dean could here small sobs, nothing loud, just small sobs coming from behind, and Dean's heart shattered completely, he had promised never to see or hear Sam cry like that again, but here he was, he couldn't do anything about it, not stop the on who caused it, or hug Sam and hold him tight, and just tell him everything would be okay.

Dean's thoughts were cut off as a large man, who Dean couldn't see, because the light only showed the man's chest and downwards, interred the room, a gun pointed against the demon, and the demon took one step backward.

"Where did you get that?" the demon asked.

"Nowhere special… I've been waiting for this for a long time you know," the man said.

Dean frowned by the voice, and he could here the sobs from behind had stopped too, instead there was coming a trembling from Sam's chair to Dean's, Dean knew why everything had changed so suddenly, the voice they had just heard could only belong to one person…

The voice belonged to John Winchester…

* * *

_Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
What do you think? Good/bad? Please tell me what you think, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	7. I Could Never Hate Him

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, I love them, they keep me going!  
__So here's the __new chapter. I won't be able to write anything for the next six days, so the update might take a little longer than usually, but it's NOT because I've forgotten the story…_

_**Warning:**__ May contain spoilers, but nothing particularly, language, and abuse/violence._

_**Disclaimer: **__I still don't own anything __apart from the idea__, though I'd wish I did._

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

"_Where did you get that?" the demon asked._

"_Nowhere special… I've been waiting for this for a long time you know," the man said._

_Dean frowned by the voice, and he could here the sobs from behind had stopped too, instead there was coming a trembling from Sam's chair to Dean's, Dean knew why everything had changed so suddenly, the voice they had just heard could only belong to one person…_

_The voice belonged to John Winchester…_

**Chapter 7: I Could Never Hate Him.**

"Are you coming to save your sons?" The demon asked, and you could hear he was nervous, apparently because of the gun.

"My s… Well hello there Dean, and isn't that little Sammy, I didn't expected you to be here, but now when you are, I think we should have some fun, a little father son quality time, huh?"

Dean didn't answer, he knew exactly what John meant by "having some fun" and "quality time" and by the smile John was given him, it was definitely going to be bad. He could feel the chairs slightly tremble, and was aware of Sam's small sobs. Sam might not be able to see John from the position he was sitting in, but just the knowing he was there was bad enough.

"But first daddy will have to take care of the demon," John was now looking at the demon again, as he raised the gun which made the demon jump back.

"Now take it easy Johnny-boy, what about we make a deal, you get the boys I get away?" Dean was confused by the reaction of the demon. Why would he want to be there when their dad came, and then John has a gun and the demon is afraid? Couldn't he see it coming, even Dean would have thought about it, and he didn't know where the hell his father would've been able to get a gun.

"Or I could just shoot you now, _and_ get the boys."

"You could always miss," the demon jump to his right, like he was actually avoiding a shot.

"Or I couldn't!" John said, and nobody got to answer before a gunshot was heard, and the demon fell to the floor. Dean just got to see the demon lightning up, like there was thunder going on inside of him, and then there was nothing except the small sobs still coming from Sam.

Dean slowly looked up to see John who was smiling at the dead body, and then turned his attention to Dean.

"Don't look at me like that boy! And by the way it was a demon, _the _demon who killed you mother."

Dean was surprised that John actually knew about demons, and that it had killed his mom.

"I know," Dean tried not to make it sound as if he was snarling.

"Then you know why I had to kill it, and boy have happy I am to see you boys again, we got a lot to talk about," John was moving over to the dead body and dragged it out to the corridor and came back.

"Now let me look at you two, God you've grown, my two handsome sons," John first looked at Dean, then he moved around to look at Sam, and Dean could feel Sam's head touching his as he desperately tried to moved away from John.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!" Dean yelled as Sam was now whimpering.

"Oh, don't you tell me what to do, I have my reasons for doing what I do now, and Sam is going to pay, but I guess I owe you an apology Dean, I'm sorry for hurting you all those years, I should have known it was all Sam's fault." John pulled a third chair over to the boys, and sat on Dean's left, and Sam's right side, so he could see both of them.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning… After you left I was planning on following you, but before I got the change I fainted on the street, thanks to you Dean, the next thing I remember was waking up at this man called Bobby. I had fainted just outside his house and he had taken me inside. He insisted on getting me to a hospital, but I refused, you know why, in my condition it might have been a bad idea.

As I stayed there we got to talk about our pasts, I told him about Mary, but I never mentioned you, I mean if he knew, he might have thrown me out right there. But as I told how she died he got more curious, and it shows he's what they call a hunter, he hunt evil you see," John paused to check on his boys who were both quite, but only Dean was looking at him.

"What do mean by evil?"

"Evil like demons, ghost, werewolf, vampires, whatever, you name it… Well, I never told either of you, but the night I got Sam from he's crib I saw Mary on the ceiling, bleeding from her belly, and a fire consuming her. He told me about this demon who killed like that. Of course I didn't believe him at first, but then he showed me other cases of women dying like that, and he took me one a case with a simple spirit, salt-'n'-burn, case, and after that he showed me everything you should know as a hunter…"

Dean was listening, but he was confused like hell, if it wasn't because he had seen the demon right in front of him, he wouldn't believe a word from the drunk… And that was when Dean noticed John didn't smell like alcohol, or anything related.

"You're sober?" Dean suddenly spat out.

"What, yeah well, Bobby helped me with that too. Too bad he doesn't know the real me," John smirked, and then continued.

"I decided to hunt the demon and kill it in revenge, but you see demons can't get killed like that, you can exorcise it, but only _the_ Colt," John showed the gun he had just use to kill the demon with, "can actually kill it. It took some time to find it, but here it is, and I just killed the worst creature ever excited, sorry man but I feel a little proud of myself," Dean flinched by that statement, he's own father, who had never been proud of either him or Sam, was now sitting an feeling proud of himself. Dean could have killed him right there if it wasn't because he was tight to a chair and Sam was sitting behind him.

"But while hunting this demon, I never forgot about you, and I was planning on hunting you two down when I had killed it, but it seems like it the demon was planning on getting me here, I don't know why it wanted me here, but I can tell you the major reason I want to be here," John was walking out to the corridors, and Dean was now more confused than ever. Why did he leave when he wanted to tell why he would be there?

Dean didn't want to think about it right now, if he was leaving it would be great, but he was pretty sure he would be back, so he once again tried to get loose of the ropes.

"Sammy you okay?" He asked while yanking in the ropes.

"Yeah, I'm okay… But De' is-is he coming back?" Sam asked in a very small and fearful voice.

"I don't know Sammy, but I'm not letting him hurt you, not even touch you okay? I just have to get these ropes off and we'll be free, it's gonna be okay," Dean doubted the last one, Sam wasn't even healed from the first time they had been with John, and now they had been tight to chairs, by a demon, and John was suddenly coming to make it all "better", the okay part was laying far into the future.

"Dean are you trying to ruin all the fun? We ain't started yet, and you're trying to run, now let me tell you something, I don't think you're gonna like it, it's about you baby brother," John was coming in with a big duffel back and planted it on the table, then moved over to Dean.

"You see the day you're mother died, that demon was in Sammy's nursery. He was trying to get Sam, but Mary was there too, and because we had Sam, Mary died… If he had NEVER been born, you would still have a mother, and I would have a wife, and we could have a happily ever after, that's why I'm apologising to you," he paused, moved over to the duffel back, got a knife and moved back to Dean.

"So he's gonna pay, what do you think about that, boy?"

"You think I could hate Sam for that? He was six month old! It could NEVER be his fault! I could never hate him!" Dean needed to get his out both for himself, John and especially Sam, if John got the change to convince Sam, Sam would not only blame himself for letting Dean taking all the beatings, but also for killing their mother, and Dean couldn't have that, it would never be Sam's fault.

"Now don't be a fool, deepest down you know it's his fault," Dean hated the way John talked about Sam, not just what he was saying, but he was talking to Dean when Sam was right there.

"NO! Never, it could never be his fault, you hear me!" Dean was rocking from side to side in his chair.

_Come on D__ean, get this fuckin' ropes off, it's Sam we're talking about here! _Dean thought as John moved around him, still with the knife in his hands.

"Now, Sam, it's your turn, but don't you think we should let Dean watch, after all those time you just watched Dean getting beaten up and didn't do anything, and it was actually you're fault, I think he would like to watch you finally get the punishment you should have gotten from the start."

"No… No, please," Sam was whispering from behind Dean, and then a slap was heard, followed by a whimper.

"Stop it! You don't hurt him, you hear me! I'll kill you!" Dean yelled.

"I really doubt that, remember last time, you couldn't Dean, you're just too weak to do it," another slap was heard, and Sam was sobbing, probably not because of the hurt, but because he felt weak for not saying anything.

"Why the fuck did you do that, it should be me, you just said I was weak!" Dean tried to get John's attention away from Sam.

"Well yeah, but I think I've hurt you enough, besides, it's all Sam's fault, you could have been tougher if it wasn't because of him, so he deserved it," and again a slap could be heard.

"Please, I'll be good," Sam pleaded.

"You know Sam, you should take this as a man, you let Dean getting beaten for you're mistakes, in all those years, and now you're begging me to stop? That's just pathetic, but on the other side, I think this is going to be so much fun," John grinned.

"Sammy don't listen to him, his lying, it's not you're fault any of this, you hear me?"

"Dean you're almost as pathetic as Sam, trying to make it all okay, playing the protector. He has to grow up some time Dean, face the world, see it through his own eyes, and stand on his own, and now is the time."

"Sammy don't listen, I mean what I say, it _is NOT_ your fault," Dean was hoping he could get through to Sam, but the response clearly showed he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Dean." Dean could here Sam crying.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Sammy."

"Oh you're cute, but now we've got work to do, so listen carefully to me now, I'm gonna cut you free Dean, and you're gonna hand chief yourself to the pillar over there," Dean could see what John meant. The pillar was standing in the corner of the room; Dean had never known what it was there, but he could see why he should be on that corner, it was the only one with no windows around.

"And what if I don't?" Dean said mostly because he wanted to know the consequences.

"I'll kill Sam," he could feel Sam shifter behind, and he could just imagine the knife against Sam's throat.

"Okay."

Dean was cut loose, got handcuffs and did exactly as he was told, though he only locked one of his hands to the pillar, so he could reach out if anything should happen, Dean actually thought it sounded stupid, he knew what was gonna happen, and that he couldn't do anything about anyway, but it was better than lock both his hands around the pillar, so he would stand like he was hugging it.

When he was done, John moved the chair Dean had been sitting in and turned Sam's around. Dean could see the tears in Sam's eyes, and tried to get eye contact so he could tell Sam it was not his fault, and that he would get them out of this.

"Now let the fun begin," John said as he took the knife and cut Sam's shirt off, then he went to the back and pulled several different weapons out.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw them, and he could see Sam's fear as he eyed them too. John moved back with a simple knife, to start with.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Dean's eyes never left the knife as John spoke.

"Make you a sandwich, what do you think?" John said as he moved it down to Sam's chest.

"No, no, please don't, I'll be good I promise, just please," Sam pleaded before the knife cut through he skin, and the pleading was replaced with a scream of pain.

* * *

_Run__ away and hide in Siberia q: Okay, I think this was a little slow, but I'm planning on much more Hurt!Brothers (okay mostly Hurt!Sam, but by that it hurts Dean too) in the next chapter;)  
__Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
What do you think? Good/bad? Please tell me what you think, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	8. Make Your Choice

_Fi__nally… Here is the next chapter, I've been so busy, that I thought I'd finish my other story, Hush Little Brother, first, so I could concentrate 110% on this one.  
__Thanks for keeping the reviews coming, and thanks for waiting, now only one thing left… Enjoy!_

_**Warning:**__ Language and abuse which turn into torture now, so if you don't like don't read!  
__**Disclaimer:**__I still don't own anything apart from the ideas and characters I create myself, though I'd wish I did._

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 8:**** Make Your Choice.**

"Stop it! Goddamnit, please!" Dean was yelling as John cut through Sam's skin. Sam was also yelling, though it was more painful screams and pleading sobs.

"You're already ready to stop, Dean? I'm not even started; I was going to make as many scars on this brat's soft skin, you know, like the one I gave him on his cheek." Dean looked at Sam's cheek and remembered were the scar was coming from and felt an even bigger urge to kill John.

"You' friggin' bastard! You're sick, you know that?" Dean was desperately trying to get John away from Sam, because the new, sober, John seemed more frightening than ever.

"OH, I don't consider myself as sick, I would more consider him as sick, killing his own mother!" John pulled Sam's head back by the hair as he said the last words, and a gasp escaped Sam's lips.

"Please don't, please… Dad," Sam pleaded again, and Dean could see Sam's hope when he said dad, that maybe John would stop if he was reminded that it was actually his own sons he was hurting.

"You do _not_ call me dad! I'm not your dad and you were never my son," John yelled at Sam and backhanded Sam across the face again.

"Stop it!" Dean was terrified of what John had just said. If the father-son relations weren't there, not that they ever really were, John might go as far as killing Sam, just like the demon had said.

"Don't worry Dean, daddy won't hurt you, just your… I won't call him your brother, 'cause he's not, he's a monster!"

"NO! Sam don't listen to him, you're my little brother, always and forever, right?" Sam was searching his eyes, trying to see if he meant it, Dean was hoping he could, but he saw a bit doubt in Sam's eyes when he eyed Dean.

_Damnit, he's already made him doubt if he's__ actually my brother, it can't happen! _Dean thought just as John moved over to Dean and hit him across the face.

It took Dean a few seconds to realize what had just happened, and the first think he saw was John's face a few inches from his own.

"Don't you say that, I don't want to hurt you, but don't protect this monster, he killed your mother!"

"No he didn't, it was, or will, never be his fault!"

"I can see you've spent too much time with him, so I won't hate you for protecting him… Now let's get started."

"What? NO! Don't!" Dean was trying to get away from the pillar, but of course he couldn't get free from the handcuffs, ad the pillar wouldn't move. _Stupid pillar! I should've got rid of you long time ago! Now Sam'll suffer because of you, why couldn't you just go AWAY! _Dean thought, getting his anger off on the pillar, as John moved back to the duffel back.

Sam's breathing was heavy, and his body showed he was petrified when John moved to the table and pulled another knife up, and moved to Sam.

"Now tell me who you're working for, _Sammy_?" The way John said Sammy, made both Sam and Dean flinched.

"Wha-at?" Sam asked after a long pause.

"You killed you mother, and I know you've got something inside of you, and I'm pretty sure it's demon blood, now, who… are… you… working… for?" John asked again.

"I-I don't know wha-at you're talking a-bout," Sam said again, though this time John backhanded him across the face, and Sam, again, gasped, trying to hold his tears back.

"I actually think I believe you, maybe the demon didn't tell you what he wanted with you, but that still doesn't make you innocent," John was more like talking to himself, but it was loud enough for the brothers to hear it.

"Have you had any weird dreams, seeming very real, or any, really painful, headaches lately?" The words seemed nicer, but Johns facial expressions was showing the exact different, but it was only Dean who could see that, 'cause John had again moved behind Sam, and was now pointing the knife against Sam's back, which Sam apparently could feel as he whimpered and tried to moved forward.

"Please, don't, please…"

"Then answer my question boy!"

"Ye-es, I have," by the words, Dean remembered, not long time ago, Sam had woken up, screaming, saying somebody was dying. When Dean had told him it was just a dream, Sam had sobbed into Dean's T-shirt, and said, "But it just seemed so real."

And the headaches were there too, they had been so painful for Sam, he had once fainted because of the hurt. They had been to a doctor, but he couldn't find anything wrong with Sam, and what had any of those things to do with John, and a demon?

"Then I was right, little demon boy, you're not human, and now you're gonna pay for the things you did to my family," John said slowly and made another cut in Sam's chest.

Sam gave a small whimper, and you could see he was holding his scream back.

"Stop it!" Dean cried, but John ignored him.

"Now, now Sam, what should I do to you first? Go all barbarian and use my bare hands, or should I make nice cuts on your soft skin, or I could just use my belt, that you should be familiar with, right?" John gave an evil smile as he continued, "You choose… Dean."

Dean stunned, he couldn't choose how his baby brother should be hurt, how could John, his father, do that to him? Dean found the question stupid, he's father had been hurting both him and Sam through all those years, a simple question couldn't be that bad, right?

"I'd like an answer now, Dean!"

"No! I won't answer," a stubborn answer came from Dean.

"You'd better make you choice now, Dean!"

"NO!"

"Then I'll just go with the second, now when I already have the knife, and work down the list, too bad Dean, you could have saved your brother from a lot pain there, anyway lets get moving."

"What, no don't, I'll choose then," Dean was willing to choose if it meant it wouldn't hurt Sam that much.

"Too late there Dean," John said and cut in Sam's skin again, this time deeper, which made Sam's scream louder, and more painful.

"Please… Please just stop," came the weak plea from Sam, but John wouldn't listen.

Dean knew he couldn't do anything, so he tried to talk to Sam instead, he could try and make Sam more comfortable. Dean knew it sounded stupid, but he tried anyway. It didn't help much, and John kept cutting Sam, on his stomach, on his arms, the legs, and the worst thing Dean could think of, John had re-opened the skin where Sam's scar on his chin was.

When John was finished he untied the ropes on Sam, and kicked him of the chair. Dean didn't understand, and Sam was too weak to even look up at John as he grabbed him and started to hit him. Every punch was perfectly placed on Sam's body; John only hit places which would bring as much damage as possible.

First he was concentrated on Sam's face, and when he moved down to Sam's torso he only hit around the chest and the kidney area. The screams and whimpers from Sam made Dean's heart shatter a little bit more every time, and the worst was he couldn't help or stop it, he could only watch, and hope it would stop soon.

As Sam was laying almost limp on the floor, John grabbed something from his inner pocket, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Now, I usually never smoke, but I just have to try this, Sammy," John smirked and lit up a cigarette.

Sam didn't response; he only looked at Dean, his big, teary, hazel eyes, locked in Dean's, and if Dean wasn't all wrong he would have thought Sam was trying to say sorry. Dean shook his head; trying to show Sam he had nothing to be sorry for. If anyone should be sorry it was Dean.

"What are you doing?!" Dean's eyes never really left Sam's, but he could see John taking the cigarette, and lower it down to Sam's body.

John gave a small laugh and said: "Just watch."

This time Sam's bothered to look at John, and he's desperately tried to crawl away, but he was too weak, and John stepped on Sam's stomach, just to make sure Sam wouldn't moved as he putted to cigarettes end against Sam's already tortured skin.

Sam hadn't power enough in his voice to scream, so it came out as small, tax-making noises, and furthermore Sam didn't hold back his tears anymore, they just streamed freely down his face. That made Dean's tears fall too, screw being strong, he's baby brother was in pain, and he just watched. If it wasn't because he couldn't, he'd personal kill John, nice and slow, making him suffer just like Sam had, and was doing right now.

"I think that's enough burns, now we're moving to last phase before I'm gonna end you, your pathetic excuse for a demonic murderer," as the words were spoken, John pulled off his belt.

"Stop it for Christ sake!" Dean cried, even though he knew it wouldn't stop John, but he had to stop it now, John was killing his brother.

"Okay Dean, I'll stop as soon as he's dead."

Sam was trying to get away, but John was still stepping on his stomach, and he slowly gave up as John moved away, turn him violently around, and started to hit him with the belt.

"Sto-op… P'ease…" Sam had almost no voice back, and the voice he had he used on sobs and screams.

"Stop it, dad, just stop it! You said you wouldn't kill him!" Dean was surprised he had actually said dad.

"I don't remember promising I wouldn't kill him, I was more like postponing it," another hit with the belt and another tax-making noise from Sam, who was now so exhausted he couldn't keep his eyes open, and didn't care to move away from John.

"Just stop it please; we never did anything to you, why won't you just leave?" Dean begged.

"You never did anything. Him, he killed your mother and ruined our family, and now he's just paying for what he's done."

"You're really serious about this? He was six month old! He would never hurt anybody, or anything, and he definitely didn't kill mom!"

"That's what you think," John said and moved back to his duffel, not caring about Sam, he knew Sam wouldn't be able to move.

"The time will come when he _is_ going to pay, and that time is now," John grabbed another knife from the duffel and moved back to Sam.

John smirked, "Any last words before I send you back to hell?" Sam gave a small noise as he's head and torso was pulled up by the hair.

"Go… To hell… Yourself," Sam stuttered, to both John and Dean's surprise. With everything, Dean had never expected Sam to say that, but deep down, it made Dean really proud of his brother.

"Your little piece of shit, I hope you'll rot in hell, and after that, I hope they'll repair you and start on nice and slow torture, 'cause that's the only thing you deserve" John moved the knife to Sam's throat and now Dean had to get John away, no matter what.

Though all he could say was: "Stop it!"

"Yeah Dean, as soon as I'm finished."

"You're not gonna finish anythin' John, and I don't care if I'm gonna stop you myself, and you end dead on the floor," a deep male voice came from the doorway, and Dean saw a middle-aged man, a little lower than John, with a beard, pointing a gun at John, and by some reason Dean found it funny that the man was wearing a cap meanwhile.

"This is none of your business, and how the hell did you find me?" John asked in a harsh voice.

"This is dame well my business, and if you know me just a tiny bit, you should know you can't hide from me that easy, John," the man said calm, and Dean was surprised this man actually knew John.

"Don't John me! Just get the hell out of here, and we'll pretend you didn't see any of this," yelled John, and casted Sam's head hard against the floor, and stood up to face the man.

"Then what are you gonna do, shoot me, an old pal, huh? You can't shoot me… Bobby."

Dean knew the name, it was the man who had helped John, was he going to join John in the punishment, and this was just some act? A thousand thoughts, and fears, ran through Dean's mind, but Bobby just smirked, raised the gun a little more, and said: "Oh, just watch me John."

* * *

_Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
__Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, someth__ing I should change, etc. etc._


	9. The Uncle

_This part is Bobby's POV. I thought it would be the most fitting, and we get to see it all from another perspective :)_

_**Warning:** If you read it all up to this, I don't think there will come any surprising stuff in this chapter… Or maybe there will..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing… Happy?_

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 9: The Uncle****.**

"Oh, just watch me John."

"Okay then, shoot me, if you feel like killing in front of my boys," John smirked, Bobby might be a tough guy, but he couldn't do such thing.

"Did you just say this was _your_ boys?! I should've just left you outside, god… You're one sick man John," Bobby was in shock, how the hell could anyone do this, and then to his very own sons? By the thoughts Bobby got an even bigger urge to kill John.

"Yes it is, or I mean Dean is, this demon bastard was _never_ my son," John kicked Sam once in the stomach as he said it, but Sam was already unconscious, so he only got a small grunt from him.

"Stop it!" Both Bobby and Dean shouted when John kicked Sam, that was when Bobby really got a good look at Dean. He was tight to a pillar, and was red on one side of his head; apparently John hadn't hurt Dean, not as much as Sam anyway.

"What do you mean by demon?" Bobby hoped he could get John's attention away from Sam and hopefully knock John out, because he was right, Bobby couldn't kill him, not in front of the boys.

"You remember the demon I told you killed Mary? He was actually after Sam but it got Mary killed. I was after the demon when I found him here, I killed him, and now I just have to kill Sam, and then I've got my revenge," Bobby's eyes widened, the way John calmly talked about just killing his own son was disturbing, the boy looked like he wouldn't hurt nothing, and that was even without lying on the floor, beaten up by his own father.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but you won't be able to fulfil you revenge, I'm not gonna let you."

"What do you care?! You should be on my side, he's half demon, and you kill those things, what's so different about him?"

"I kill evil things John, like the demon you just killed, I don't kill supernatural things who actually couldn't hurt a fly, that's the different," he paused for a second and looked at Dean who looked quite confused, like he tried to keep up on the conversation.

"And even though I don't know Sam, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt anything, or anyone, and if he killed Mary he was what? Six months old or something, are you really that screwed you can't see it's unrealistic?"

John sighted and shook his head; "Just protect the demon boy; I never thought I should hear that from you."

"You just did, now step away from the boy, or I swear to God I'll pull the trigger." Bobby didn't really expected John to move, but to his surprise he actually took a few steps forward.

"Okay, okay, just take it easy, let's talk about this."

"We got absolutely nothing to talk about John," Bobby said stubbornly, he actually didn't want to talk to the bastard anymore.

"Since when did you change from the good o' pal, to this?" John gave a smile, but Bobby saw right through it.

"Ever since I saw you over that kid, I can't believe I was so blind, trusting you and then you turn out to be some, no… A worse monster than the things we hunt," Bobby spat out with disgust in his voice.

"Wow, you're worse than Dean, and you haven't even had the change to get brainwashed by him," the way John said 'him' made Bobby shiver, how could a father hate his son? The question kept running through his mind.

"I want you to throw the keys to Dean's 'cuffs to me, and then step over there!" As he demanded it he pointed at the spot he wanted John to be in, it was in the opposite corner of the room, as far away from the others as possible.

"Oh these?" John held up the keys. "You ain't getting these," John smirked and put them back into the pocket where he had gotten them.

"Give them to me!" Bobby warned.

"Nope… What are you gonna do? Shoot me… See you can't Bobby, just face the truth."

"Oh I'm gonna shoot, but only when you ask for it."

"That means it wasn't enough doing this," John stepped back and kicked Sam once more in the stomach, while smirking.

"Stop it!" Both Bobby and Dean were screaming.

Sam was jolting awaken as the kick hit him, and an unpleasant grunt escaped his lips as a few tears, possibly of pain, ran down his face.

"Sammy… Sammy listen to m…"

"Shut up!" Dean had tried to talk to Sammy, but John cut him off.

"John! Just step away, NOW!" Bobby was getting really impatient.

"No," John smirked and grabbed something behind him, "I'm gonna pres my luck, see if you really can do it."

"What?" Bobby questioned.

"This," John took a… Bobby didn't know what it was; it looked like a poker, but still not.

"What's that, and what are you gonna do with it?!"

"This," and then John started to hit Sam again, the sound of flesh being ripped apart by the thing, the whimpers and cries from Sam, and cries for John to stop coming from Dean was suddenly filling the air again.

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot filled the air, and John slowly turned to Bobby.

"You son of a bit…" He didn't get to say more before he felt limp to the floor, blood pumping out of the hole in his chest.

Bobby stood for a moment, Dean was still in shock, and Sam just stayed on the floor, too weak to do anything, but laying on there.

"Sammy…" The whisper woke Bobby; he had to get these boys to the doctor, especially Sam, and then he had to deal with John, he had just killed him, and what was he suppose to do with the kids, should he leave them to the system, or should he…

Bobby shook his head, he would take things as they came, and first he had to get these boys out and to the nearest hospital. He walked, more like ran, over to John and grabbed the keys, not even bother to check if there was a pulse or not.

"Here son, get those off," Bobby had thrown the keys to Dean.

Dean didn't hesitate, he grabbed the keys, unlocked himself, and moved up to Sam, who Bobby was already kneeled over.

"Sam, Sammy it's all gonna be okay, you hear me kiddo? I'm here, it's all gonna be okay," Dean whispered to Sam as he moved Sam's head into his lap, not really acknowledging Bobby.

"Son, we have to get him to the hospital," Bobby tried to be as calm as possible, he knew you should never mess with a protective big brother sitting with a hurt, in this case _really_ hurt, little brother in his arms.

"How do I know I can trust you?!" Dean spat out, holding Sam a little closer.

"You can't, but I think that's a good sign," Bobby pointed at John, but Dean didn't look, he kept looking at Bobby, like he was trying to figure him out.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Dean suddenly whispered, trusting Bobby that was what he hoped anyway.

"Sure he is, but we have to get going," Dean brushed a lock of Sam's hair away and nodded, as he made himself ready to carry Sam.

"Here let me carry him," Bobby didn't want Dean to collapse by the weight of Sam, even though Sam looked kind of skinny, but it wouldn't do neither of the boys anything good nor Bobby for that reason.

To Bobby's surprise, Dean let him carry Sam, but Dean kept right beside him so he could see everything and step in if something should happen.

Sam wasn't that heavy, which surprised Bobby a little, because the boy was tall, a guess would be around 6'2'', and he looked like one, who was still growing. Sam shivered a little in his arms, and Bobby felt the sympathy raise in him, the boy probably felt pain no matter how he lay; his body was covered in blood, bruises, cuts, burns and wounds.

When they got to the car, Dean sat in the backseat with a half-conscious Sam in his arms, while Bobby drew as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

"Shhh… It's gonna be okay Sammy," Dean soothed to Sam, and Sam gave a quiet answer which Bobby couldn't hear, and he didn't need to, Dean did the caring job perfectly.

"You okay?" He suddenly asked Dean, he knew Sam wasn't, but he hadn't really asked Dean, and he couldn't see anything, but that necessarily didn't mean he couldn't be hurt.

"I… I'm fine," Dean stuttered, not looking away from Sam who now passed out, again, in Dean's arms.

"Sam! Sammy! Wake up… Drive faster, please!" Dean yelled, and tried to shake Sam awake.

"We're already there Dean; let me get help, just stay here okay?" Not waiting for an answer Bobby got out of the car and ran into the hospital and got the nurses and a doctor with outside.

Dean was still holding Sam, and the took all of Bobby to convince Dean, the doctors weren't going to hurt his brother, at last he let go of Sam, and the nurses and doctor started working on him. Soon Sam was being taken inside and away from them, and they were going to sit in the waiting room.

"He's gonna be okay Dean," Bobby tried to comfort.

"How can you be so sure? I was supposed to take care of h…" Dean stopped like he realised he didn't know who Bobby really was. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Robert, but most call me Bobby, you can call me whatever you want to," Bobby said and gave Dean his hand.

Dean looked at the hand for a moment, took it and shook, "Dean," came the small answer.

"I guess you want more information about me?" Bobby asked curious.

"If you mean how you helped John I know, I just don't get why you came, and why you help us," Dean's voice was getting smaller, and Bobby knew Dean was worried about Sam, and the tears was possibly going to fall soon.

"I was supposed to meet John, but he didn't show up. Something inside of me told me it was wrong, and I guess I was right. I tracked John down, and found him in your apartment, and I guess you know the rest," he tried to make the last a joke, but nobody laughed, he didn't either.

Dean nodded, "but why did you help?"

Bobby didn't understand why Dean asked that question, everybody would help, or maybe not, that was probably why. If they had been in the abuse for long time, it was a sign itself, nobody had tried to help them before.

"I couldn't stand and watch him hurt you, he was a monster, and even though I don't know you, I know you didn't deserve any of the things he did." And Bobby meant every single word.

Dean glanced at him, giving him a doubting look, and changed the subject.

"What job was he talking about? The monster and demon stuff?"

"That's kinda hard to explain boy, but I can tell you it's all true, I wish I didn't have to tell you, but I think you deserve to know, now when you actually saw a demon." Bobby said.

"Is it true then… About Sammy?" This time a tear fell down Dean's cheek, the thoughts of Sam was too mush to bear for him.

"I don't know, I can find out, but let's concentrate on something else now, okay?" Bobby said._ Did John really tell the truth about Sam?_

"Family of Samuel Winchester?" A voice asked, and both Dean and Bobby stood.

"Yes," the doctor looked all neutral, which made Dean shake beside Bobby, he placed his hands on Dean's shoulder, and squeezed it. Dean relaxed a little under the touch, which Bobby was glad about, maybe Dean would play along with the lie he was about to give.

"My name's Jane Fay, I'm Samuel's doctor."

"Dean, his big brother, and his name is _Sam_," Dean corrected the doctor in a little harsh voice. "He doesn't want to be called Samuel," Dean said a little calmer.

"I'm Bobby, the uncle, how is he?" Bobby was glad Dean only glared at him, and didn't say anything.

"I think it would be for the best if we could talk at my office." Doctor Fay said, and showed them to her office.

Bobby knew it was bad; it always was when you had to talk in private, and he knew Dean knew it too. Dean was starting to shake again, and the fear in his eyes was almost unbearable.

The walked to the office seemed like forever, and the worst part was, it had to be bad news.

* * *

_This chapter was a bit hard to write, but I hope you like it anyway. It might be a little confusing, but I'm trying to answer questions, and explain more in the next chapter:)  
__Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	10. The Bad and Good News

_Thanks for the reviews to everyone, they are fantastic, and they keep me going!_

_I found out, that in this chapter, I am probably making Dean a little weaker than the Dean we know, but remember, "my" Dean is no soldier, and has never fought anything, so he is a bit different._

_I found out I missed some things in the last chapter, so I've done everything I could to put them in here. Furthermore: i__n this chapter there will be a lot of medical terms, and I have tried to look them up, so I could write them as correct and realistic as possible, but some of the things are made, and changed, so they fit into the story, and therefore won't be as correct. So please don't flame because of that, or think I'm telling the totally correct things, because I'm probably not._

_**Warning: **__Same as the other chapters…_

_**Disclaimer: **__Still don't own them, and I still wish I did._

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 1****0: The Bad and Good News.**

"Have a seat," Doctor Fay offered when they were in her office.

"How is he?" Dean was getting impatient, and needed answers. _What is wrong with Sam? He has to be okay, this can't be that bad, right? _Dean did know the answers, he had just seen John beat more than the shit out of Sam, of course this was bad.

The thoughts made Dean shake, he was supposed to protect Sam, and now he had let him down. He felt the tears coming, but he didn't let them fall, and the hand Bobby slowly planted on his shoulder actually helped.

"Well, I'll like to start from the beginning, but you have to know, it's not gonna be good news, I want you to be warned." Dean just nodded, all he wanted was to get it over with, and then go and see Sam.

"As you know, Sam had several gashes, burns and wounds, which we of course patched up, but it wasn't just on the outside, Sam had several internal bleedings too, and those are the once I'm most worried about, mostly because he had one big bleeding in the stomach area, you have to know the bleedings can compress organs and cause their dysfunction."

Dean sighted, the way Doctor Fay talked, it seemed like there was a long way to the end, and it was already this bad, he was actually glad Bobby was there, even though he didn't know him, Bobby seemed like one of the good guys, and the hand on Dean's shoulder was still there, giving him as much support and comfort as possible.

"Sam was in hypovolemic shock, which did: we were able to determine the internal bleeding, and we did succeed on stopping it, but depending on the loss of blood, it can cause brain damage, in Sam's case, he did loose a lot of blood, but I can tell you he's a real fighter, so I'll be unable to tell you right now if there's been any permanent injury, actually I won't be able to tell anything before Sam wakes up, if…" Fay's voice drifted off.

"If…?" Dean asked curious, even though he knew what she was about to say.

"If he wakes up, you have to know Sam's body has been pushed to the extremes, it's amazing he's still alive Dean, your brother is a fighter, we actually lost him once under surgery, but as you know, we got him back. And it's not only the internal bleeding we have to worry about; furthermore Sam had four broken fingers, three on his left hand and on his right.

"He has also broken his left ankle and five ribs. Now, one of the ribs caused Pneumothorax, it means Sam's right lung collapsed. We managed to stabilize him by giving him a chest tube. It's a tube placed within the chest cavity, through a small incision near the armpit. This would normally stay for a few days, but as he's not awake, it might have to stay until he wakes up.

"At last we suspect a bad brain concussion, but we won't be able to do anything about it, all we can do is checking on him every two hours to check up in his state and keep and eye on any signs of concussion."

Dean gulped, it had been worse than he had thought, and he had been thinking bad thoughts. His Sammy was probably not gonna wake up again, he's very own father had almost, if not, killed his baby brother… This time Dean did let the tears fall, he couldn't bear it anymore.

"Dean and Bobby…" Fay seemed to wonder why she actually called him Bobby, but she didn't just continued.

"As I alluded earlier, Sam is in coma, and because of the collapsed lung, he can't breathe on his own, so the tube is helping, together with an oxygen mask. The next 24 hours can be critic, but I'd say, if he makes it through those 24 hours, he'll most likely make it through the rest." She paused again, and Dean didn't like the awkward silence.

"But I have to tell you, and I'm truly sorry, but there is still a chance that he might get brain damage, or not make it through at all, and you have to be prepared for the worst…" She didn't get to say more before Dean cut her off.

"No! Sam'll make it, he always do, he's strong, he's even stronger than me, he's gonna be okay!" He wasn't really angry, but she couldn't tell Sam might not make it, he had to, he always made it, who was going to be his pain in the ass little brother, if he died now? It just couldn't happen.

"Your brother is strong, I'm just telling you there is still an opportunity that it might not end as we all wish for, but Sam is strong, you can be proud of your nephew and brother," Doctor Fay was now talking to both of them, and honestly, he wanted Bobby to do the talk now, all _he_ wanted was to see Sam.

"Now, I don't know how this happened, but I haven't gotten any information about what happened to Sam. It would be wonderful if you could please tell me, and maybe enlighten me, because we didn't just find new, but also older injuries on him, and it says nothing about that in his journal."

Dean was surprised when to cops walked in, they wanted the exact same information, and Dean was pleased when he heard Bobby started to talk, he didn't want to answer those questions, the doctor would probably just look at them in disgust when she knew, and it would be a thousand times better if Bobby could handle all that, maybe, just maybe, Bobby actually wanted to be a kind of uncle for him, for them.

"… So I decided to go back and visit them, when I arrived the door was open, and on the floor was lying a man, I figured out something was totally wrong when I saw he had been shot, I checked his pulse, but didn't find any. I saw a gun lying on the floor, so I grabbed it and went into the living room, here I found John, bowed over Sam and holding a knife to his throat, I… I could see Sam had been more or less tortured, his body was, well you know how it looked.

"I could see Dean was 'cuffed to a pillar, and knew John had lost his mind. He was lucky I got him away from Sam, but he attacked me, and I, mhm, well… He was going to kill me if I hadn't shot; I didn't bother to check on him, I drove of with these… My nephews and here we are."

Dean was surprised, Bobby had covered them, made a story to protect all of them, Dean could have hugged him if it wasn't because it would have been extremely out of his way, and awkward.

The doctor looked like she was half in shock, and the cops was silence for a minute before the tallest of the two men broke it.

"Can I ask you why you didn't contact the police before? I mean, you're saying there're laying two dead men in the apartment." Dean was afraid they might have seen through the lies, but Bobby was fast.

"Excuse me, but I've just figured out my two nephews, my only family, have been abused their whole life, and right now one of them is practically dying, now when do you think I had the time to call your stupid asses so you could go check on that abusive, drunkard who did this, huh?!"

"I'm sorry sir… Now we've got all the information we need for now, but we'll come back if anything happens or we have further questions, so please stay in town 'til we say you can leave, okay?" This time it was the shorter man asking.

"Yeah, we've got it, and I don't think we'll be leaving soon anyway." Dean could see the sympatric look Bobby was giving him, and shrank slightly in the seat by the thoughts of Sam.

When the police had left, Doctor Fay took him and Bobby to Sam's room, she stopped them outside the door to make sure they knew how Sam would look, Dean didn't listen, and it sounded like Bobby didn't care, and as soon as she was done Dean almost ran into the room, he had been separated for his brother for too long.

Dean stopped in shock, he knew what was waiting, but it was still something else when you actually saw it yourself, the doctor had left them, so she wasn't there to tell what it all was, but Sam was lying still in the bed, not quite pale, all the bruises made his skin blue and purple, but Dean could still glimpse the paleness on Sam's skin.

"Sammy," Dean whispered under his breathe as he went over to Sam, grabbed his hand, and ran the other hand through Sam's hair as he looked Sam over.

Sam had gauze almost everywhere, his legs, his arms, his torso, and most of all on his cheek. The scar John had cut open, the one Dean hated the most because Sam wouldn't be able to look at himself without remembering what had happened to him, was in gauze too. At least they wouldn't have to worry about John showing up anymore.

Bobby had showed a chair over to Dean, and he sat down, not letting his sight of off Sam. He's brother looked so innocent, even with all the bruises he looked peaceful and innocent. Dean let the tears fall again, he should have been the one in that bed, the one with bruises and cuts and burns, he didn't know what he would do if Sam… He didn't finish the thought; he just sighted heavily which almost made him hyperventilate, and choke in his sobs.

"Easy there kiddo, he's gonna be alright, it's all gonna be alright," Bobby's voice were so calm Dean was almost surprised.

"Why did you do it," Dean's voice was so weak he actually hated it.

"Did what?"

"Lie, covered us, why?"

Bobby frowned for a while, but then eased up and slowly told him: "First of all, I can't explain it, but it feels like I have to protect you, like I know you, so I covered us, and lied, but that was also to cover myself you know," Dean could here Bobby meant the last as a joke, but Dean didn't response to it, he just kept looking at Sam, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

"Dean, I was wondering, I know this is early, and you probably won't like it, but when Sam is all up and cheery, they'll call the CPS, I know you should have the rights to get the authority over Sam, but they probably won't let you, and you know… I am 'the uncle' so maybe, I could you know, adopt him."

Dean's head snapped up. _Why the hell would Bobby do that, and that would also separate him and Sam, did Bobby just want Sam for himself so he could continue John's work?_

"Why would I let you get Sam!?" Dean asked furious.

"By adopt I meant both of you, but you're too old to get adopted, I'm an old man, and I could use the help from both of you boys," Bobby smiled, but Dean was still a bit sceptical.

"Help to what?"

"Clean the house, or something, I wasn't gonna use you as slaves, you know."

"How would you do it? We ain't that related so it would take a long time for you to adopt him, and that's if you're so lucky no other person get to do it first."

"I was going to ask you about the permission to say I was you're mothers older brother, I am not trying to insult her memory in any way, but that would be the easiest way to do it, and I wouldn't have say I was in family with that bastard who called himself father."

Dean actually trusted Bobby, the way he was just made him relax, and he wanted Sam, and in some way himself, to get adopted by Bobby. Maybe he could be like a father, because that was how Dean felt he was.

"If I give you the permission, how are you gonna do it?"

"I have my ways, and if I can adopt you, I will tell you everything," Bobby smirked, and Dean couldn't help but give a smile of his own.

"But what do I do?"

"You just take care of your brother, and make him okay, then I'll talk, and take care, off all the other things, got it?"

"Yeah, _get Sammy healthy_," the last was more like a whisper to himself, and his eyes were once again glued on Sam.

"I'll just make a few calls, and I'll be right back, if you want me to."

"Of course, you just come back when you've finished." Dean wanted Bobby to be there, it felt safe.

"Sure, see ya later Idjit," Dean frowned, why was Bobby calling him Idjit? But then he heard a small laugh from Bobby as he left the room, so it was apparently something Bobby called people.

Now his attention was back on Sam, he was still holding his hand, and again he brushed a hand through Sam's hair.

"It looks like we've got both bad and good news, huh Sammy? You should see him, you would like Bobby, and he has just as crappy humour as you have… God, why is it always you who ends up like this, it was also you the last time, I should be the one lying here." Dean moved the hand in Sam's hair back, so he was now holding Sam's right hand in both of his.

"Please Sammy, I can't loose you, you're supposed to get old, become a lawyer, have a wife, 2 kids, and a little puppy, isn't it what you always wanted? See big brother did listen to you when you told me about your future plans." Dean gave a small smile, but his face was soon turning back to a stiff face.

"Please Sammy, open your eyes, open them for me, that's all I'm asking for, please…" No response was coming from Sam, and Dean tugged Sam's hand into his chest, as he listened to the bib-sound from the machine beside Sam.

"God Sammy, I'm so sorry…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bobby had called Pastor Jim, a good old friend, and he had explained everything. Jim understood Bobby, though he was a little surprised that _the _Bobby was getting so soft.

"I guess I'm just getting old," had been Bobby answer, and then he had gotten Jim to make a false relation from Bobby to Mary, so he could adopt Sam when… If he woke up. When he had finished the call he had asked the nurses if it was possible both him and Dean could stay at the hospital, so they could be around Sam. With some charming words, and false looks he had gotten a yes, and now he only needed to tell Dean.

When Bobby came back to the hospital room, he saw Dean, bowed over Sam, his head resting on the edge of the bed, and both of his hands were holding Sam's right hand. Bobby's heart shattered a little as he saw them. Nobody should ever have to go through the things they had gone through, and even with years of beatings, they looked so innocent, as the lay there.

"It's all gonna be okay, I promise both of you," Bobby said as he found a blanket and tugged it around Dean, found a chair and sat down on the other side of Sam. Not too close, he wouldn't want to scare Sam when he woke up, because Sam _was _waking up, he had to.

"It's all gonna be okay," Bobby mumbled before he drifted off into his own sleep.

* * *

_Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	11. Wake Up

_Thanks for the reviews guys, it really helps, and you inspired__, and gave me ideas to the upcoming chapters. I'm going to have a Sam POV in this chapter, you'll probably know why as soon as you've read it._

_**Warning:**__ Nothing new…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SURPRISE!! I still don't own anything..._

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 11: ****Wake Up.**

"Come on Sammy, no more games okay? The doctor says you can wake up now, the twenty four hours is done, and you've even slept for whole six days, 5 hours, 27 minute and… I lost the seconds, more. I'm turning into a geek Sam, you have to wake up before I go truly geek-boy, I wouldn't want to take your place," the lack of humour in his voice didn't surprise him; "You just have to wake up, open those eyes, that's all I'm asking for Sammy, then you can go back to sleep, I just need to see your big, hazel eyes Sammy?"

Dean was sitting by Sam's bed, holding Sam's right hand, hoping to get a squeeze, a little twist or just something that would show Sam was alive, other than the machine bibbing beside them.

"You know, Doctor Fay says you can wake up now, you made it through those twenty four hours, so it should all be alright, and you just need to wake up… I'm not the only one who asks Sammy; Bobby wants to meet you too, he can't wait, and as I have told you before, you'd love him, he's like… Like the father we never had."

Dean sighted heavily; he was so lost without Sam, like his responsibility was being ripped away, and with that his heart, slit to pieces and burned. He even imitated Sam, which scared him a lot. Sam had to wake up; otherwise he wouldn't know what to do.

"Please Sam, the nurses ain't hot, and it's raining outside, I need someone to tease you know… It's boring here," Dean had tried to talk about every possible thing he could think of, so he didn't have to remind himself of Sam's condition all the time.

He had talked about their mom, how he remembered her and wished that Sam could, the weather –a classic– the nurses, Bobby, holidays, cars, TV, even about Sam's hair, he had hoped the tread about cutting it, had been enough for Sam to wake up and starting to give Dean a lesson about how his semi-long hair was fine, and that chicks actually dig 'long' hair. _Yeah right! _Had always been Dean's response.

"I don't even know what to talk about anymore Sam, my back hurt because of these hard chairs, and the food is crap, in that case you're lucky you're… Sleeping, because it really sucks, they haven't even got any pie," now when he thought about it, he hadn't really eaten anything, only the little Bobby had managed to get inside of him.

"You're my responsibility Sam; you have to wake up now otherwise I don't know what to do… Did you know you're my gift from mom? She told me to take care of you, always, and that's what I've tried to do, it never really succeed, huh? You're so much like her, I see her in you, and… The only thing I really care about is you, not even the Impala, even though I sound like that sometimes… Please just wake Sammy."

A squeeze in Dean's hand made him shake his head; "Now I even feel you squeezing my hand, I guess I'm going nuts, huh?"

Another squeeze.

"Sammy? Sammy, is that you?" _Stupid question Dean, who else would it be?_

"Sammy c'mon, juts open your eyes for me…"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Its incredible how quite it can be, _Sam thought as he laid in total darkness. He couldn't feel anything, except the numbness.

He knew he was lying down, and when he could focus enough to actually think, he figured out he must be in some kind of coma.

He had been drifting in and out of consciousness, well, more like sleep or no sleep, because he couldn't open his eyes, and couldn't really feel his body, nothing, just an infinite sense of nothing. Until, in Sam's head, long time after he 'woke' up first time, he could feel a sticking, not pain, because it didn't really hurt, but something from all over his body, mostly from his leg, back and chin.

He had been 'awake' for longer time than before, and then it came…

_Please Sam, the nurses ain't hot, and it's raining__… _Sam knew that voice, it reminded him of something, but he couldn't place it anywhere, _and who the hell is talking about nurses here? _Sam thought as he suddenly heard the voice again.

…_Back hurt because of these hard chairs, and the food is crap, in that cas__e you're lucky you're… Sleeping… _I'm sleeping, then why can't I wake up?

…_You're my responsibility Sam, you have… _Then it clicked, it was Dean, how could he forget him? Sam was now fighting to wake up, instead of letting his body do the work.

…_G__ift from mom? She told me to take care of you, always, and that's what I've tried to do, it never really succeed, huh?… _What was Dean talking about? Dean had always been there for Sam, from he was born, until now when he was laying, god knows where and for how long, but Sam knew that was how Dean was. Dean had the stupid habit where he took all the blame, plus he blamed himself.

As Sam was getting closer to real consciousness, he could better hear what Dean was saying; furthermore the pain was starting too. He could feel now, his hand was being hold firm in someone's hands, Dean he assumed, but otherwise he felt like he had fell down a hill, been hit by a truck and pinned under a big rock.

…_The only thing I really care about is you, not even the Im__… _Sam assumed Dean was going to say Impala, and if it wasn't because he couldn't and was in pain, he would have smiled. Even with all the pain, Sam wanted to wake up, wanted to tell Dean it was okay, wanted to know what had happened…

Then Sam remembered John, the demon and another man. He remembered John's beatings, his own pathetic sobs and Dean's cry for John to stop. Suddenly Sam felt a big urge to fall asleep again, what if John was there? He couldn't face him again, and the pain, maybe he just should.

_NO! Dean is waiting for you Sam, you have to wake up! _And with these thoughts he finally broke through the dark, but he didn't get long before he couldn't breath, something was moving his lungs in a different way then he wanted them to, and he suddenly couldn't make it right, he couldn't breathe, he all of a sudden couldn't hear clear, and his vision was blurred.

"S'm… t'… eas'… I'm 'er" Sam couldn't make out what Dean was saying, it just hurt so much, everything hurt, but the worst was his back and his side, it felt like something had been pushed inside of him, like it was pressing on his lungs.

Suddenly he could feel other people in the room; Dean was still holding his hand though. Sam found the strength and slowly turned his head, he could finally see Dean. Dean face shoved a lot of different emotions; mostly he looked scared, worried and afraid, but also old. Through his tears of pain, Sam could see the dark rings around Dean's eyes, the tired expression and the small wrinkles shoving exhaustion.

"S'… le' t' m'chine br'th ... y'o," Sam just looked at Dean. He didn't hear what he was told before the pain became too much and he was now unconscious again.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sammy, take it easy, I'm here," Dean tried to calm Sam down, but it didn't work, Sam was struggling to breathe, he apparently didn't know he had a chest tub stuck inside his chest._ Of course doesn't know Dean, he just woke up, you moron!_

Dean had pushed the call button and was waiting for nurses and doctors to come, he couldn't get Sam to relax, and the pain in Sam's almost closed eyes made Dean want to find John, bring him to life and kill him again, but giving himself the time to make John suffer.

As nurses came into the room, Dean didn't move. He stayed beside Sam, holding his hand all the time. He could feel the irritating looks the nurses gave him, but he didn't care.

Dean look away from Sam to see Doctor Fay coming in and as he looked back at Sam, Sam had managed to turn his head and look at Dean. Dean got scared by the look, Sam was definitely in pain, the tears in his eyes was the most obvious sign, and Dean let a tear he didn't know he had been holding back fall in empathy for Sam.

"Sam! Let the machine breathe for you," Fay said, but Sam drifted off again, and was now back to his unconscious state.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How… How is he?" Dean asked as Doctor Fay came out of Sam's room. Dean had been showed out of the room as the nurses and doctor worked and checked on Sam.

"Well, he woke up which is a good thing. I still can't tell you about any possible damages, but as soon as he's able to stay awake for more than ten seconds, we can make exams, tests and x-rays. And Dean, even though we've removed some of the machines he's still got the chest tub. We have to make sure he _can _breathe on his own, and he has to be awake, before we remove it."

"Oh, okay," Dean was more eager to get back to Sam, than listen to the doctor.

Like she had read his mind, she spoke the words he had been waiting for: "You can go in now," she gave a smile as Dean almost ran into Sam's room.

"Hey Sammy, I can see you're getting better, it was about damn time too, huh?" Dean sat down on the chair which had been his best friend through the last week.

"Now we just have to wait 'til you get better, and then we…" Someone came in to the room.

"Hey Dean, how's… What's happened?" It was Bobby who had entered, and he was now sitting next to Dean.

"He woke up Bobby! It's gonna be okay!"

"He did? What did the doctor say?" Bobby was just as eager as Dean, and happy that it was all getting better.

"She said they couldn't tell if there're any damages yet, but it's a good sign he woke," Dean looked back at Sam; "But I think he's in pain, like really bad pain Bobby, he's eyes were all…" He couldn't continue, and Bobby understood as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine Dean… I've got the papers for the adoption, I just need to get it through the system and all that, and then that problem should be solved," Bobby wanted to change the subject and he had another surprise for Dean; "And I moved the Impala back to my place, as you asked me about four days ago."

"That's what you've been doing? Wow… I mean thanks Bobby," Bobby hadn't been there as much as Dean wanted him to, but now he knew why, Bobby was just trying to help, doing everything he could to help him and Sam.

"How long will it take 'til, you know, he's adopted?"

"All I know is it can take from a few months to a few years, so let's just wish for the best," Bobby knew with his skills he might be able to push the progress to only a few month.

"You just worry about Sam, and I'll take care of all the other stuff, okay kiddo?" Bobby knew it was all repetition, but it didn't hurt in this case.

"Yeah, getting Sam healthy," Dean said, and smiled to himself, Sam _was_ going to wake up.

* * *

_I do have plans for Sam, many thanks __to __**bylvie**__ for guiding me to those.  
__Probably the suckiest chapter__ ever, and short too, but I promise there'll be more 'action', more Sam, and more brotherly fluff in the next.  
__Re__views are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	12. Bad Gone Worse

_First of all,__ I'm so, __**so truly sorry**__ for the long wait, but school has been a b*tch, and then I became sick so I couldn't do anything, and then some more school, but now I've finally got it up, and here it is, hope you'll forgive me!_

_Second, I never thought my story would turn out like this when I started it; it kind of just came along with the writing. Now, this is probably first chapter I have ever written which I'm so nervous about, but I like the result, and I really hope you do too! Now I've hold you back long enough, so… Enjoy!_

_**Warning: **__Same…_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do I really need to say anything?_

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 12: ****Bad Gone Worse.**

Sam had been waking up and fast drifting back to sleep again, for the last week. Every day he could stay awake for a little longer, just enough for the doctors to do the tests, and just enough for Dean to talk a little to Sam, who answered in small sentence, and he was struggling with the words. Dean guessed it was because of the pain meds.

"Hey Sam," Dean said as he got into the room. Sam had just been checked and had his daily bath by the nurses. Dean wasn't allowed to be with Sam when it happened, even though Sam begged for him to stay, and Dean had tried to _talk, _as he would like to call it himself, with the nurses, but those god damn nurses are too damn stubborn, and Bobby had agreed with them at last, so Dean did too, at last.

"Hey Dean," his voice was a bit harsh, but Dean didn't blame him, being in coma for a week, and then with his injuries, it probably was hard to talk, even with painkillers, he probably still could feel it.

Furthermore there was the chest tube. It had been removed, but it was definitely not something Dean wanted to really think about, he had been there when it had been removed, and by the pain he had seen in his brothers' face, it probably still hurt.

"_Okay Sam, you listen carefully now okay?" Fay was sanding close to Sam, waiting for an answer._

_Sam nodded and she continued._

"_We are going to remove the tube now, and you have to know that, and I won't lie to you, it will hurt, but the pain will only take few seconds, as soon as it's out, you'll have minimal discomfort… You remember the Valslva manoeuvre I taught you?"_

_Again Sam nodded, he hadn't really said anything, but of course he had just woken up for the second time, he must be confused by everything, Dean thought._

_The Valslva manoeuvre was suppose to help Sam when the tube was removed. Sam should __take a deep breath and bear down as if he was forcibly exhaling while still holding his breath. Fay had explained that it would prevent air from being pulled back into the pleural space as the tube was removed__._

_Sam was half sitting up, holding Dean's hand in his right as Dr. Fay was working on his left side._

"_You ready Sam?"_

"_Ye-es," Sam's voice was shaking, and Dean moved a little closer, holding both of his hands around Sam's._

_As Dr. Fay moved stuff from around the tube itself, Sam flinched a couple of times, It __was until she finally made herself ready to removed it._

"_Now Sam, do as we practised," she ordered, and Sam did as he was told. As she pulled the tube out, Sam's eyes shut close, and his hand clutched Dean's so hard, Dean would have thought it would break._

_Sam made a few whimpers, and a few tears fell down his face, but surprisingly that was all. Dean would have thought it would be worse, it was a hole in his chest, but as Dr. Fay made finished, it seemed like Sam was feeling much better._

"_That was it, how are you feeling Sam?" Dr. Fay asked._

"_Much be- … bet-ter, thanks," Sam seemed like he has problems with finding the words, and the shakes in his voice clearly showed the pain he was feeling, but Dean could still see it was much better than before._

"_Okay Sam, I'll give you a few minutes with your brother, and then I'll have to take you to an x-ray, we need to make sure your lungs a stabile." She smiled kind at them, and then turned around and out of the room._

_They didn't get to talk much before she was back, taking Sam to x-ray and other tests which would be showing how bad it had really turned out._

"How are you feeling?" _Okay, stupid question Dean, how do you think? _Dean thought to himself, but Sam didn't mind, he just looked back at Dean, and tried to answer.

"I'm f… F- okay," Sam had had trouble with the words, and furthermore there was something with his nerves which sometimes gave him lateral deviations, Dean was glad he hadn't seen Sam walk yet, he was sure that would only bring worse news then the once they were about to get.

"Good, so Fay says we'll get answers on the tests today… Nervous?" Dean asked, because he sure was, he just hoped Bobby could make it in time; he didn't want to be the only one who got the so called 'news'.

"A bit… You think Bobby will m… Be here?" Sam asked, looking at Dean with those puppy eyes he had always had, those wet once which could break a heart before you even got to really look at them.

Sam and Bobby had gotten really good along. Bobby was the perfect uncle, or father depending on how you would look at it. They talked about things Dean found extremely boring, but he was glad those two could get a nice conversation about those things.

Maybe conversation was too much to say, Sam talked yes, but when it came to the longer words he had problems, like he couldn't remember them, and then both Bobby and Dean had to guess what he was trying to say. And it was clear it irritated, and made Sam embarrassed of himself.

They tried to explain to him it was okay, but it was like teaching a dog not to bark. Dean did understand though, he would probably feel the same way, having to get people to _guess _what you are trying to say, not being able to explain yourself.

"Sure he is, he promised, and Bobby won't break a promise, I promise," Dean smirked by the use of promise three times in one small sentence, and Sam smiled too.

"'M I late?" A voice suddenly asked from the door which had just been smacked open.

"No, you're not…" Both Sam and Dean laughed by Bobby's facial expression, it looked like he had just run a marathon.

"Hey, it's not funny, I had to drive like crazy, breaking all the speed limits, and then I had to run up here… Phew!" Bobby let out his breath and then got to sit beside Sam.

"Aren't you already crazy?" Dean laughed, and Sam did all he could to hide his own laugh.

"Hey young man, remember I'm here to take care of you two, I could always kick your ass and leave," Bobby warned, but with a smile on his lips.

"You wouldn't I'm too handsome."

"Who told you that?" This time Sam spoke, still chuckling.

"Am I interrupting something?" A female voice suddenly asked, and Dr. Fay walked into the room.

"No, actually I think you couldn't have picked a better time," Bobby winked at her, and she smiled. Then she turned her attention back at Sam.

"Now, we've got the results from the tests, Sam, and I can tell you, you are healing just fine, you're actually healing surprisingly well and fast. Now, as you know, and you've all pointed out to me, Sam sometimes has problems finding words, and it turns out he's got a mild form of aphasia.

"Before you ask, in this case I'd think its cause by a hard hit against the head. Aphasia means decreased ability to use the language, and it goes from mild where you can have problems with putting names on things, to a severe degrees where you can have problems with understand a conversation.

"Sam as you know, you've only got problems with finding some words, this will affect your reading too, because the words is just gone…"

"But you can help it right? There's something you can do, right?" Dean was getting tired of her explanations; he just wanted to know if it could be stopped, or helped.

"I'm afraid we have no meds against it, the only thing we can do is offer you a speech therapist. I know what you might think, but it actually works, and most of the people who suffer aphasia are able to almost speak and read normal again."

Dean finally looked at Sam who had been quite through it all, he was pale, and was looking down, Dean grabbed his hand and squeezed it, this meant he probably wouldn't be able to go to school, and… Even though it wasn't him, he felt bad too; it was his little brother suffering, of course he felt bad.

Sam looked at Dean as he grabbed his hand, and Dean could see how close he was to crying.

"Are there more?" Bobby suddenly said, taking over in the conversation.

"There is one more thing, Sam was up walking for one of the tests, and it turned out he's got problems. We can't quite figure out what it is, I'm guessing a really mild form fir Ataxia, dysfunction of the spinocerebellum."

"And that is?" Bobby asked.

"Its presents with a wide-based "drunken sailor" gait; it's characterized by uncertain start and stop, lateral deviations, and unequal steps. This part of the cerebellum regulates body and limb movements. The thing is, Sam only showed signs for this half of the time, the rest of the time he walked perfectly."

"Can you do anything about this then?" Dean could hear the irritation and sadness in Bobby's voice.

"Again, no I'm sorry, although the consequent disability may be reduced by physical therapy. Because it's only half of the time, I don't think I will recommend leg braces or wheelchair."

"'Kay… You've got more?" By the tone in his voice he just wanted to get her out.

As Bobby and Fay talked, Dean had moved up to sit beside Sam in the bed, Sam tugging himself into Dean as he listened to the talk about _him_, going on right in front of him but seeming like it was far, far away.

"Not right now, except if you've got any questions, Sam?"

"No, I-I haven't," Sam stuttered and learned a little closer into Dean, taking all of the comfort Dean gave him.

"I'll be back later to check on you then."

As she walked out of the door, Bobby turned to the brothers, Sam was quite, probably trying to swallow all the new information, and Dean had the same look on his face.

"Uh, you hungry?" Dean looked at Bobby and found himself smiling, maybe Bobby's spirit was the right one. Go on instead of whine over the bad things.

"Please," Sam said, and Dean could see he was actually smiling too.

"I'm starving, but shouldn't we wait 'til the nurses come with today's special?" The last was meant ironic.

"You wanna eat that crap, be my guest. I was thinking something from outside this white area," Bobby smirked and moved to the door.

As he left, Sam and Dean sat in silence, just until Dean broke it.

"So how are you really feeling Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"About everything, the aphas… something and the other thing."

"Don't know, like a freak," it was barely a whisper, but Dean heard it.

"Oh, nonononono Sam! You're not a freak, and this whole thing will get better, I pro… Sammy, you okay?" Sam's eyes were shut, and grimaces of pain were crossing his face.

"Yeah, it's just… Ahhhh, Dean it husts…" Sam moaned and hissed, grabbed Dean's shirt in his hands while boring his nail into Dean's skin.

"One of those headaches?" Dean asked, trying not to sound as frightened as he really was.

"W-w…" Sam couldn't find the word, but Dean understood.

"Worse," it wasn't a question, but he Sam still nodded.

Sam suddenly opened his eyes, pain still filling his face, but he didn't look at Dean, just out in the thin air. Dean didn't know what to do, the other times it hadn't been this bad, and Sam had just needed to sleep and it would be over, when it became nightmares, Dean had just woken him up, comforted him if necessary, but now…

"Ahhh, Dean do-on't gooo… P'ease ugh, ahhh." If it wasn't because Sam was actually in pain, Dean would have laughed by the sounds Sam was making, but right now Dean just tugged Sam closer into his chest and talked soothing words. Sam's nails digging deeper into Dean's skin.

"Shh, I'm right here, just…"

"What the hell? What's happening?" Bobby was back.

Dean didn't get a change to explain before Sam went limp in his arms; the pain had apparently been too much.

"It's never been like this before, Bobby it's bad, and then upon all this aspha… And the atesix- stuff, how can so many bad things happen, and then to a person like Sam? He's got a heart more precious than gold, and then everything turns against him," Dean hugged Sam to his chest, though still making sure he could breathe.

"I don't know Dean… But don't you think I should call a doctor?" Bobby looked like he was lost.

"No… They can't do anything about it anyway; it's the stuff the – the demon talked about, just much worse."

"I see, you know what? I think you should get some rest too. I'll try to figure something out, and then we'll talk about this tomorrow, I think we all need to get ourselves together after today."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Dean got up, but then looked from bed to bed. He wanted to stay with Sam, but Sam was a big boy, and himself were a grown up, and two men in one hospital bed for a whole night didn't sound so pleasing.

Then it hit him, the beds had wheel, so he moved over to his bed and pushed it as close to Sam's as possible.

"Oh Dean, what're you doing?" Dean didn't answer, but as he sat down in the bed, which were standing only a few feet from Sam now, Bobby understood, and he sat down on a chair.

"You just get some rest and I'll be sitting here, I still need something to eat," he joked as he grabbed the bag he had carried into the room when Sam had had his headache.

Dean didn't say anything, and he wasn't hungry either, which were pretty unusual because Dean could usually always eat, but right now he felt too exhausted to do anything. He closed his eyes and the sleep slowly crawled over his body, taking him away. He just hoped he could get an undisturbed sleep, because he knew they had a long day ahead, hell, a long month, maybe even years before anything would be a little bit normal again.

* * *

_I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!  
__Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	13. To be Reminded of the Forgotten

_Thanks you all so much for the reviews, they keep me going, so keep them coming *wink*  
__Chapter thirteen, wow… Never written anything this long before. There are probably only one chapter left, but it's not like I'm leaving the boys there, I'm planning a sequel, so I'd already now ask people to come with ideas:) __Again, sorry for the late update, but not only is the school torturing me, my computer decided to strike too. I haven't been able to write for a while, but luckily it didn't delete the things I had already written, so here it is, hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Own nothing but the idea._

_**Warning: **__The usual._

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 13: ****To be Reminded of the Forgotten.**

His head was resting on something too hard to be a pillow, but still too soft, and protecting, to be the floor.

He recognizes the smell, and just to make sure that it was what he thought, he folded his hand and found soft fabric curled inside of it. Dean…

"God morning Sammy," Dean said groggily as he dried his sleepy eyes.

"'Morning," Sam said as he opened his eyes, seeing a big white room. Panic filled Sam; he didn't know where he was, or what would have caused him to be there, and… Then one thing came in mind. John.

Digging his nails into Dean's skin, he slowly looked up at him. "De-an… Wh-what happened?" His voice was barely a whisper, and it was probably shaking too.

Wincing a bit in pain as Sam's nails dug into his skin, Dean cleared his throat and blushed a bit. "Well, I found your bed more comfortable than mine; hope you don't mind I…"

"Not what I meant, what happened, why am I here?" Sam couldn't remember exactly what _had_ happened. He remembered John, and the pain. And a man who had _saved_ them? It was all unclear.

"You don't remember?" Dean asked curious.

"Yes, but… No not q- qu… uh, really," why couldn't he remember the word? Wait! Somebody had told him he couldn't speak well? Or was it… He sure hoped Dean could clear things out for him.

"Do you remember what John did?" Now it was Dean's voice which was barely a whisper, he apparently didn't want to talk about it.

"Ye-es," that part was unfortunately were clear.

"You remember Bobby coming?" Bobby? Was that the guy who had saved them? The man with the…

"The man with the cap?"

Dean smirked. "Yep, the man with the cap, he, uhm… You know, you don't have to think about John ever coming back, he's gone now, he can not hurt you ever again!" Sam flinched a bit by the tone in Dean's voice; it reminded him a bit of his dad, a voice he had never liked.

"Like in prison-gone?" Sam asked as he gulped his fear down.

"Not quite, more like in dead-and-buried-gone," Sam didn't know if he should smile or cry. It was his father they were talking about, but on the other side, John had never been a very fatherly father.

"When did all this oc-c- happen?" Why couldn't he remember the words?

"About two weeks ago, you were totally out the first week, and the last you've been like a drugged whenyou woke up, been a little lap rat for the doctors, and otherwise slept. You left your awesome brother all by himself here," Dean sounded like a child on five who hadn't gotten the lollypop but and apple instead.

"Who said you were awesome?" Sam laughed.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you what happened here… And you don't wanna know who called me that," Dean smirked, and gave a half snort, half laugh as Sam's face change from happy to disgust.

"Dean! Please!"

"She said that too," Sam hit Dean once on the shoulder to make him stop, but felt pain shoot through his bicep.

Dean read Sam faster than a lightning hitting the ground. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, it just, it my bic-ic-cib, no uh… Arm… Dean, why can't I remember the words?" Sam knew he sounded like a child, but he was kind of scared by the fact of not remembering.

"The doctors say you have aph… God, two second I just need to remember the word…" Dean went through his head, trying to remember the word. Sam almost thought it was Dean who forgot words now.

"Aphasia! There it was… It something about you can't remember the words, but it'll get better, they told us it would get better in a few years," Sam felt the numbness again, but when Dean squeezed his shoulder, and he felt protected, he knew he would get through it, with Dean by his side.

"Anything else?" Sam didn't really want to know, but the words flew out of his mouth.

"They said you had some kind of Ataxia, they can't figure out precisely what it is, 'cause it's only half of the time you show the signs of it."

"Signs of what, what is Ataxia?" Sam said the last as if the word was deathly poison if you said it too loud.

"It's something with your balance, you will sometimes get uncertain start and stop when you walk, you'll walk like a drunken sailor," Dean tried to joke about the last, but Sam was too caught in his thoughts that he didn't hear it. "You really can't remember?"

"Now when you're telling me, I think I do," Sam confessed, he did remember most of it now.

"Hey boys, glad to see you're up!" Bobby came into the room, Sam remembered him right away, mostly because of the cap, and his harsh, but still calm and soothing voice.

"Barely," Dean said as he rose from the lying position and sat up, back resting against the headboard. Sam automatically did the same, tugging himself into Dean's side, happy Dean didn't mind it.

"I've got good news! The adoption went through as easy as pie," Bobby smiled and got a chair to sit down.

"Wha… Does that mean? But you said it would take at least two month, probably a year or two," Dean asked surprised, not realising his mouth hung open.

"You really sound happy boy," Bobby joked, and didn't gave Dean a change to explain himself. "With help from a friend, who you'll soon meet, I got the system working a bit faster."

Sam looked from Dean to Bobby, not sure if he was suppose to be happy. Dean though, was too surprised to notice Sam's lack of happiness.

"Really, that's great – then, or I… Sam?" Dean's face fell when he looked down at a confused Sam. "You not happy?"

"Of course I am, but… Why?"

"Why what?" Dean asked surprised, Sam had been happy about Bobby adopting him a week ago, even told all the people from the system who had asked about it. Now he looked like a lost puppy who didn't know which way home was.

"Why is he … _You_ doing it?" Sam looked at Bobby, but too afraid to look him straight in the eyes, and Dean was pretty sure he knew why.

"Sammy, Bobby likes us, he would never hurt you, and if he did, or ever alludes anything like that, I'd personally kick his ass first, promise!" Sam now gained the courage and looked Bobby straight in the eyes.

"I'd never hurt you, I promise," Bobby said as he raised his right hand, just like they did in court.

Both Bobby and Dean were taken by surprise when Sam actually smiled at him, letting his fear wash off and actually believing his brother and Bobby.

"So how's you head? It was pretty bad yesterday, huh?" Bobby asked only to see Sam's head fall again.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean concerned voice was on again and Sam knew he didn't have a change to let it go know, Dean wouldn't let him.

"I, uhm… I think I saw something, while… You know," Sam stuttered out, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Saw what? Sammy, like black spots or…?" Dean asked curios while Bobby was impatiently rocking on the chair, but he didn't say anything.

"No, like a person… Like someone k-kkk… Died the person," Sam looked away, and Dean just caught the shame in his face.

"Someone di- killed the person?" Bobby asked now, voice so calm and soothing and _fatherly_ that Dean almost fell off the bed.

Sam just nodded, and Bobby moved to the side of the bed so he could look Sam in the eyes, placing his hand on Sam's arm while Dean did the same. "It's okay Sam; just tell me what you saw."

Sam sighed and, without looking at the others, started to tell. "I saw a girl with bl-black hair, she was walking home, I think. It was dark and… And someone came, I didn't see who he was – I swear, but he… He k…" Sam stopped by the word again, his hands desperately folding the sheets under his hands.

"He killed her?" Dean asked, grabbing his brother's shoulder and moved him back so Dean was able to hug him, feeling his brother relax a bit as Sam's head rested on his chest.

"Please believe me, I'm not making it up," Sam said into Dean's now tear-wet shirt.

"Sammy, we do believe you, right B…" Dean stopped as he saw the look on Bobby's face, he knew something. "Bobby?" Dean just finished, he wanted Sam to sleep before he asked Bobby anything.

"Of course Sam… Hey, you look exhausted, why don't you get some sleep now?" Apparently Bobby wanted to talk about it too, and even though Sam was getting better, he could still sleep for 20 hours and wake up tired.

"Hmm," Sam mumbled as he was already drifting off in is otherwise awkward position against his brother.

As soon as Dean was sure Sam was sleeping, he got off the bed and sat beside Bobby. "So what do you know?" He asked without hesitating.

"You really wanna know?" Came the tired answer, Bobby wasn't looking at him.

"If it's about Sam… Then yes."

"I think the demon did something to Sam, probably back in '83, and now he's… Uh you know, kinda psychic."

"My brother ain't no psychic! You see him reading your hand or telling us about the future by looking at card with weird drawings?" Dean's outburst was more a scared denial than an angry threat.

"I'm not talking about a damn clairvoyant here, idjit, I'm talking a real one, look here yourself, Sam's headache came yesterday around noon right? This is mornings new," Bobby said and handled a newspaper to Dean.

_The Mysterious Night-L__ife-Killer strikes again, this time the victim was just a 16 year old girl – Angelica Warren – who was brutally murdered in an alley. She was walking home from a friend's party last night, when the…_ Dean stopped reading and looked at the picture of a girl; the first he noticed was the long black hair.

"You think this is the girl Sam saw?"

"She fits the description a bit too well, don't you think?" Bobby said as he took back the newspaper.

"So what do we do? The de-demon is dead so nothing can hurt him right? He shouldn't have the headaches anymore and the psychic thing, shouldn't it be gone?" Dean asked, still not used to the term demons-and-supernatural-creatures-do-exist.

"I don't know, yes the psychic things shouldn't happen anymore, but it depends on how he got his powers in the first place, I just think we need to deal with it as time comes," Bobby sighed.

"Maybe… So when can we get out of here, and when can we meet these awesome buddies of yours?" Dean changed the subject, trying to cheer both of them up.

"It might take a while, but as you say me and my friends are awesome, so maybe it won't take that long," Bobby smirked and got up. "Want something to eat?"

"I'm starving," Dean pointed out, but stayed in the chair, because even with doctors and nurses and the security, Dean didn't want to leave Sam by himself. And Bobby understood.

"The usual," Bobby said, not really making it a question for Dean.

"Yeah, but don't forget the extra unions this time, and please see if they've got any pie," Dean said just as Bobby moved out of the door. "I don't think you _accidently_ forgot it the last time!" Dean called after him, but Bobby was already out of the door, his laugh filling the hallway.

It left Dean sitting in the hospital room with his baby brother, and his thoughts about the new information about him.

* * *

_It might be a bit slow, but this was __what I thought would fit the most, and I promise to get them out of the hospital in the next chapter, I'm kinda getting tired of them being there myself;P  
__Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!  
Please tell me what you think, good/bad, any ideas, something I should change, etc. etc._


	14. A Life worth Living

_**Happy Holidays everybody!!  
**__So guys, this is the last chapter… It's been a real pleasure to write this, and__ been nice to hear your thoughts about my story!  
__To you who think my ending is a bit too open, don't worry, the sequel is already under creation. But it doesn't mean I couldn't use your help, if you've got any ideas PLEASE let me know, anything, no matter how crazy or weird or lame you think it might be – I'd like to know it!_

_**Disclaimer: **__You might have figured it out; I do not own the boys or the show._

_**Warning: **__Not really that much to warn about now…_

* * *

**Daddy Won't Hurt You!**

**Chapter 14: ****A Life worth Living.**

They had been living on diet food, except when Bobby could sneak some fast food inside, water and crappy TV, according to Dean anyway, for two and a half month. But today, today they were able to leave.

Sam had healed perfectly; the speech therapist – which neither of the boys really liked – said exactly the same about his language. Sam still had problems and it would take time for him, but he was very eager to learn. _Probably because he's ashamed of himself, _Dean thought, Sam hated himself for not being able to talk like, as Sam called it, 'normal'.

The balance was a bit slower though, Sam could walk, yes, but with very unsteady steps, and once or twice while trying he would have fallen if Dean had not been there to catch him. And of course Sam had refused to use a stick or crutch, not that Dean blamed him, he sure as hell wouldn't have walked with those either, especially not a stick – he wasn't old.

And then there was the main reason for leaving, a reason Sam apparently had forgotten, but Dean had remembered very clear, he always had and always would. He had told Bobby, and he had agreed to follow the plan, inviting his friends; who Sam and Dean were going to meet anyway.

"Ready to leave Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked into the room again, he had giving Sam the space and let him change clothes in peace.

"As ready as I can be," Sam smiled at him, actually smiled all by himself, and Dean couldn't help but crack a smile too.

"Good, then jump in," Dean pointed at the wheelchair in the room, and Sam just gave him a puzzled look.

"What?! I might not be full on 'healed' but I do know how to use my legs Dean," Sam said with disbelieve in his voice.

"Hey man, it's not me, it's Fay and _that old nurse, you know, the one who really hates me_," Dean whispered, afraid she might be standing right outside the room. "And they demanded you sat in that chair as we leave the ship sir," Dean said as he lifted his hand to his head like he was greeted an officer – the act made Sam laugh.

"Okay then, I guess it's okay, wouldn't want to disappoint the sailors," Sam walked over to the chair with a smile, Dean watching every step carefully, ready to catch his brother if he should fall. Sam didn't, and Dean let out a sigh of relive. He got behind the chair as Fay walk in together with Bobby.

"Hi Sam, I can see your brother got you to sit in the chair," she smiled.

"Yeah, wouldn't want the raven to pick in Dean," Sam glared at Dean who hit him at the shoulder; Dean hated when Sam teased him about the nurse who had argued with him more than once, and won every time.

"Ouch…" Sam tried to play offended, but he couldn't stop laughing at Dean's facial expression.

Doctor Fay didn't get it, and she came with a small: "What?" She was smiling too, though, at the brothers bond.

"Nothing, Sam just talks too much… Now did you fix this so we can get moving?" Dean grabbed the handles on the chair and started to push Sam out of the room.

"Yes we did, have the meds and all, you're lucky I've got a truck, the whole trunk is full of pills," Bobby joked, and both of the boys shared a questioning look.

"Thanks for everything Jane," Bobby said and gave her hand a shake.

"You're welcome," she said while she gladly shook his hand back.

"Yeah, thanks," came a synchronic gratitude from the brothers.

"You're very welcome boys, now Sam, see you for the check up in a month, and take care. Next time I see you I want you to dance down the hall, okay sweetie?" She moved her soft hand to his chin and caressed it. Sam flushed at Dean's laugh and could barely give her a small smile.

"And you Dean, you better take good care of your brother; otherwise I'll have you dancing!" This time Sam broke out in laugher as he could almost feel the heat from Dean's face; see the red cheeks without turning around to face his brother.

"Shut it Sam!" Dean said, smiling at Jane and pushed Sam out of the door. "I might want to take the stairs and see how good you are to get this down them too, and I ain't picking you up when you fall," Dean threatened.

"Then I'll have Bobby push me," Sam simply said.

"Cut it boys, let's just get out of here, and breathe some air," Bobby hurried down the hall, making Dean breathless by the extra weight he had to push.

As they got to the car Sam insisted in walking by himself. "No one's carrying me those few feet, I'm not paralyzed."

"Huh, who'd guessed that," Dean mumbled, only getting an irritated answer from Sam.

"Dean!"

"Boys!" Bobby stopped them before they got started, with just three month he had heard more brotherly fighting than he had ever had ever had with his dad – and that was quite a lot.

The ride home were mostly spent in silence, Sam was too caught in the nature around him that he didn't have the time to talk, and Dean was keeping silence on purpose, I didn't want to ruin his cautiously planed surprise. Even the road home had been picked special to Sam, Dean knew Sam loved the nature, he liked it too. _But it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone! _He quickly interjected.

"So Sam, this is your new home," Bobby said as they drove into the driveway. Dean had seen it a couple of times before, and found it okay, but Sam's eyes were full of admiration as he saw it. They had never lived in anything like this. Okay, it was a bit dusty outside, but boy the house was big.

"Wow, really?" Was all Sam could say through his long moment of surprise.

"You're taking this a lot better than Dean did, he complain about the dust before we even left the car," Bobby smirked at Dean's facial expression.

"I did not," Dean said irritated.

"Okay, he actually whined, but we aren't telling anyone, huh Sam?" Bobby wink at him before he hurried out of the door, just so Dean weren't able to do anything to him.

"Ignore Bobby; let's just get you inside, huh Sam?" Sam grinned, Dean said 'huh' just like Bobby, maybe they were more alike than anyone would have thought.

"Okay," he got out and grabbed Dean by the sleeve; he really hated the Ataxia thing, it made him loose his balance on total unexpected times.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, let's just go inside," he didn't let go of Dean's sleeve though; he kept a strong grab in it to steady himself, as they slowly walked to the front door. As Bobby opened, Sam, still not loosening his grip in Dean, moved behind his brother. He did trust Bobby, but not enough to feel totally safe, especially not in a new house.

"So… This is the entrance, nothing special," Bobby mumbled as he moved to the stairs. "Up here is your room and Dean's of course, c'mon." Bobby was carrying all the meds with him as he got up, Sam and Dean followed behind with small steps. Sam had problems with the stairs and even with all the struggling he didn't want to give up.

"You know, the doctors said stairs was a good way to train you balances," Dean almost whispered, like he was afraid of Sam's reaction. Sam only gave a weak smile, more to prove his gratitude for Dean's help than for Dean bringing up the issue.

When they finally made it up the staircase Bobby had, apparently, found a place to the meds, because he was standing in the doorway to a room with nothing in his hands.

"This is your room Sam, I hope it's okay," he said a little nervous.

When Sam looked in he almost fell back by the sight. It was a big room, walls freshly painted light blue, a big, wide bed standing right beside the only window in the room. There were a desk, a couple of shelves and a closet too, the closet full of clothes – in the right size, and on the shelves, and desk, were standing a few of the items he had had in the apartment, the only thing he had from their first home – the home with a mom.

"The police didn't need the stuff anymore, so I hope it's okay I put them in here," Bobby asked unsure on himself, which he usually never was.

"It… It's perfect," Sam's face was covered in a big, bright smile as he moved around the room.

"The room next to yours is Dean's, and the toilet is right on the other side of the hall," Sam just nodded and sat down on the extremely comfortable bed.

"Uh-huh Sam, we've got more for you, c'mon it's down below," Dean said and waited for Sam to grab his sleeve again, coming up the stairs was one thing, going down was a totally different.

"Just take your time," Dean said as they got to the stairs, Sam was hanging in his arm as he took one step down, but Dean didn't mind it. It had always been: Anything for Sam, and it still was.

Sam was struggling not to fall, and as soon as he was down on solid straight ground, he sighed relieved and gave an awry, shy smile.

"You did great Sammy! Boy do I sound like a love guru now," Sam gave a snort which was supposed to be a laugh. "Anyway, it's out here, the surprise," Dean had a puzzling glimpse in his eyes, and Sam couldn't figure out what it could be, it wasn't a special day today, was it? Except that he had been discharged from the hospital, of course.

They had moved through the living room, which looked like a professor's office, paper on more papers, books, maps and folder everywhere, and no order at all. They took a short look at the kitchen and moved to the back of the room. "I don't know if it's an act, or if you really forgot, but…" Dean opened the backdoor. Outside was standing three unknown men and Bobby.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Bobby shouted, the other men turn around, smiled and mumbled a happy birthday too.

"It's… It's my birthday?" Sam curiously asked out in the thin air.

"Yeah, it is, sweet 17 Sammy, you really truly forgot?" Dean asked.

"I think…" Sam was looking at him with wide, amazed eyes, and then turned them out to the small crowd of people.

"Dean, who are they?" Sam whispered into Dean's ear and moved so he was standing with half of his body behind Dean – still holding Dean's sleeve, though even tighter by the sight of strangers.

"This is Bobby's friends, they helped with the adoption and all, I don't know their names though," the last he whispered back to Sam, he didn't want to offend any of the men, especially not if they knew the same things about the paranormal, they might be tough guys if they knew things like that.

Sam was trembling behind him, and Dean understood, after everything it was hard to trust completely strangers, Dean even wondered why he had trusted Bobby so fast, he might be just like John, he could just have hidden it. But then again, there was something really calm and good about Bobby; it was probably why Dean had trusted him.

The other three men though, they seemed nice but Dean wouldn't trust them right away. He had Sam to think about too, so he would act nice, but keep a skeptical eye on them.

"He boys, ready to meet the other fellows?" Bobby asked and spread his arm out and pointed at the others.

"Sure," Dean said and smiled; Sam did the same, but kept himself behind Dean, like Dean was a shelter, _his _shelter.

"Okay, this is Pastor Jim, he's, well a pastor, _so you two better watch you mouths when he's around_," the last was a whisper to the boys, and they both gave a chuckle as Bobby showed he meant it seriously.

"I heard you Bobby," Jim said as he glanced at Bobby, but then turned his attention back to the brothers. "Hello boys, as the man here said, I'm Jim, and I guess you're Dean?" He asked as he moved his hand out to Dean.

"The man?" Bobby asked, but all the other ignored him.

"Yeah, that's me," Dean shook the Pastor's hand and smile a bit unsure, he found Jim okay though. _Who can fear a priest? ... You can when he's a 'hunter'_, Dean corrected himself.

"And you must be Samuel," it was like Jim knew what to do; he moved slowly a step forward and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam first tightened his grip in Dean, but it slowly weakened the Pastor's touch where soft and gentle. "Ye-ah, hi!" Sam spoke, he was a bit hesitant, but Dean was there to protect him, _if_ anything should happen, so he relaxed a little.

"You're a strong boy Samuel, you know that, right?" Jim was serious, and Sam only wondered if he really meant it, because he didn't really feel strong, nothing near strong.

Bobby saved Sam from saying anything with his interrupting. "Enough of you priest-talk we've got others to meet Jim," Bobby teased and Jim just stepped back and ignored Bobby.

"This is Caleb," Bobby pointed at a man, who looked younger than Bobby, with short cut hair and about 6 feet tall. He pointed at another man who had dark hair, was a bit lower than Caleb and just about the same age. "And this is Joshua, told you they were nothing to boast of," Bobby winked and smirked to the boys who couldn't help a smile creeping over the own lips either.

"Hey," Joshua said and hit Bobby on the shoulder. "We're the best, you said it yourself, just five minutes ago," Sam flinched a bit by the tone, but noticed they were only joking, so he fast calmed down.

"So you're the boys Bobby's been babbling about for the past few months, huh? I can tell you he's really proud of you, hell, I think we all are, and we don't even know you," Caleb said, dead-serious, as he looked at the other two men who nodded in agreement.

"Would you guys please stop embarrassing me in front of the boys, I _am_ going to live with them for a while; I would like to be able to look them in the eyes too."

"Oh, Bobby feeling uncomfortable?" Joshua teased.

"Hey, I might take you down if you keep saying that," Bobby answered a bit harder.

"You've said that before, and hey, I'm still standing."

"Would you two babies stop it for a moment, sorry boys, they get like this all the time, you just have to live with it," Pastor Jim said and looked at the brothers who were amused by the little show in front of them.

"Anyway, Dean, you ready?" Bobby asked, changing the subject.

Dean was about to answer when a nervous Sam cut him off. "What is it Dean?" He whispered into his ear, just loud enough for Dean to hear it.

"A surprise of course, you got home, it's your birthday, there're guest, and over there the cake, we only need one thing," he paused to turn around and look at Sam. "The present of course!" Dean smirked.

"Pr-present… For me?" Sam asked with wide, stunned eyes.

"Wait 'til you've seen it before you get too upset," Dean said as he moved after Bobby. "Just stay here Sammy."

Sam felt a bit nervous as he stood with three strangers, and then men. Though they seemed nice, he didn't feel comfortable.

"So Sam, I guess I'll get in trouble if I gave you a beer, so do you want a soda?" Caleb asked as he handled one to Sam before he got to say anything.

"Thanks," Sam said, smiled and he sipped on it. _Maybe I just get too nervous too easy._

Bobby and Dean appeared a few minutes later with a relatively large box. "What is it?" Sam asked as soon as they were beside him.

"Well, open and look," Dean said as he put the box down.

Sam eagerly opened it and inside was the cutest little puppy he had ever seen. It looked up at him with big puppy-dog eyes and its tail was wagging like it nothing he had ever seen. He grabbed it and felt the soft fur under his hands; it was black and had a little white spot on its neck. He hugged it into his chest and it stretched itself up to lick his chin.

"Is it really for me?" He asked, sounding more like a child than he wanted to.

Dean was standing with a big, bright smile on his face; he enjoyed seeing Sam being happy. For once in his life Sam actually laughed, and that's when Dean knew he had done the right thing, not just now, but everything.

"Sure it is, now you've got someone to compare those puppy-eyes with…" Sam just stared at Dean and raised his brows. "Anyway Bobby's got a dog too, old of course, like him…"

"Hey!" Bobby said, but Dean just winked at Sam.

"… It got puppies and I saved this for you, Bobby thought it was a good idea too. You like her?"

"Her? Do I like? I love her Dean, thanks!" Sam said as he hugged the puppy one more time. "What's her name?" He asked curiously.

"That's your call Sam," Bobby said, he looked just as amused as Dean and the others.

Sam looked like he considered a name, but Dean found it a bit funny to wait for, and his stomach was rumbling, so he broke the silence.

"While Sammy here decides a name, why don't we move over there, and that cake doesn't eat itself right?" He smirked and moved to the table, the other followed, and at last came Sam with the puppy in his arms.

As they sat down, Sam remembered a name, something he had never really had, but knew he could get now, one name which fit perfectly; he wanted to call her Joy.

"Hello Joy, the name sooth you perfectly," he told the puppy, as quietly as he could, but Dean heard him.

"Joy then? That's a nice name Sam," the brothers exchanged smiles, and then it hit Sam.

He looked from the three men, to Bobby, back to his big brother who was already going for his next piece of cake, and down on Joy on his lap.

The thought was clear; he _was_ living a life worth living.

* * *

_So, I gave Sam a puppy, me who hates when the boys get pets, but I just couldn't help myself, it fit __in perfectly, I thought so anyway … Hope you've enjoyed this story, because I sure did, and your sweet reviews too:)  
__Reviews are amazing, s__o are the people who give them!_


End file.
